


The Lone Wanderer (Remastered)

by BigE2955



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Long running, Multi, remastered, will update the characters list as they are introduced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE2955/pseuds/BigE2955
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War is over - and afterward, Uchiha Sasuke searches for redemption in the new order established afterward. He doesn't do it on purpose... at first... but eventually, he ends up collecting a harem of some of the most beautiful women in the Elemental Nations. This is the story of how that happened. Sasuke x Harem, PWP, more details inside. Completely revamped, inside and out - I recommend checking it out even if you've read the original.





	1. Chapter 1

**Well, as of the posting of this, we're approaching the one year anniversary of The Lone Wanderer - my first story. Time flies, no? Forty chapters of delicious smut goodness... unfortunately, at quite a lower quality than the stuff I write nowadays. Not to mention fraught with numerous other problems that I've always wanted to go back and fix.**

**So... what's this?**

**It's a remaster. Not a half assed one either, but along the lines of a complete revamp - every chapter, reworked from scratch. And with any luck, I'll end up adding even _more_ chapters to spice up things and flesh out stuff a bit more. Basically, even if you read the first story, this one (with any luck) will be a completely new experience, or at least one that's worth sitting down and reading again. And if you haven't read the first story? Well, this one should be a fun ride indeed.**

**A few things to note: I _won't_ be adding any new girls to the harem. The original harem will remain the same - the only thing that will change is the circumstances, lemons, and stuff like that. One relationship from the original may be changed in the new one, there will be extra chapters further fleshing them out, and more things of that nature. Also, I should note that the general order that the harem is collected likely won't be changed that much.**

**As far as I'm aware, this 'Remaster' format isn't against any rules. After I'm finished I do intend to delete the original Lone Wanderer and make this one te 'official' one, so there's that.**

**That's about it. I'll try to answer any more questions you guys have in the reviews in the A/N for the next chapter, so don't be afraid to ask.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, a brief note: I do have a discord, which I use to faciliate communication with my fans/other stuff. Basically, if you want to talk to me in a direct and instant manner, discord is the way to go. Anyone can join; hell, even if you hate my writing and want to give me a piece of your mind, feel free to drop by. So long as you remain civil and respectful, I won't have any problem with it. The link is:** https://discord.gg/2NVGKH4. **Join up!**

\---

Some things are destined from the start.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke were polar opposites where it mattered - how they dressed, how they acted, how they walked and talked and carried themselves. There was no shortage in their differences, which only seemed to grow as they got older, but somehow the two managed to carry on a close - albeit tense - friendship.  
  
Well, if you could call it a friendship. How could two people be friends when one was maddeningly in love with the other?  
  
But… he had turned her down: repeatedly when they were kids, once or twice when they were adults - but that was because all she wanted was a romantic, intimate relationship. Sasuke… at least, the most current incarnation of Sasuke… just couldn’t commit to something like that.  
  
But there was one thing he had never done: and that was to deny her unique beauty. She was not big breasted like some men would prefer - she was not overly provocative or the kind of woman with curves that could drive a man wild. But she was a goddess in her own right; silky, soft pink hair… exotic emerald eyes… and while she wasn’t curvaceous, her body was tight and toned - lithe and flexible, able to stretch and to bend to her man’s desire.  
  
You would have to be an idiot to call her ugly, at least in Sasuke’s book.  
  
The door to her apartment slammed closed, and Sasuke found himself pressing Sakura up against a wall. She moaned into his mouth as he ground his hardness against her - arms pressed against either side of her head. He was intoxicated by this woman, by her scent and her appearance, by the fiery passion that she exuded from every pore.  
  
It had been a long night. They - as in the Konoha Twelve - had spent most of the night out, celebrating Sakura’s birthday party. Food and drink had been passed around aplenty, and by the end of the night, even the timid Hinata had been sporting a buzz. And Sakura was no Hinata when it came to drinking; still, she was not drunk, and neither was Sasuke, but there was enough alcohol in both of their systems to erase any doubts that they might have had about this.  
  
There was only one thing, one goal, one desire swirling in their minds - that they both wanted a nice, long fuck.  
  
His hand roamed beneath the undershirt she wore, to grasp at her one of her breasts. He cupped one of the round orbs - giving one of her rosy nipples an experimental twist, to which she gave him a light moan in return.  
  
“No bra?” he murmured.  
  
“I didn’t think I’d need one,” Sakura admitted. “I _was_ wearing a sweater earlier.” A sweater that now lay discarded beside the door. Her lack of a bra hadn’t shown at the party - but it was all the better now; it was just another obstacle between her body and Sasuke that was now gone.  
  
It was funny really.  
  
All it had taken was a bit of… humility. The one time he had chosen to be a gentleman in a long time. He had offered to walk Sakura home - and it had ended up turning into this.  
  
And honestly, he could not bring himself to care. With Sakura’s body so close, and arousal overtaking his senses, there wasn’t a lot Sasuke cared about in that moment.  
  
She kissed him once again… passionate… filled with sparks of something that could only be chemistry. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and Sasuke met it with force; there was no possible scenario where he would allow Sakura to dominate him in such a way, and he battered her back into her own mouth before long.  
  
After a long, blissful minute, they finally pulled away from each other. Mismatched eyes - one violet and one black - gazed into green ones.  
  
“Come on,” Sakura breathed. “Let’s adjourn to the bedroom, Sasuke-kun.” The smell of alcohol was evident. “And let’s get these clothes off while we’re at it, hmm?”  
  
Sasuke can’t help the smirk that crosses his features. Without a second thought, he pulled his shirt over his head - revealing toned muscles that Sakura practically salviated at. His trousers came off next, until he was standing in Sakura’s foyer clad in nothing but his boxers.  
  
Sakura’s breaths came heavy and fast. _‘This is happening,’_ she thought, giddy and drunk on a combination of  alcohol, excitement, and arousal. _‘This is happening!’_ Sasuke-kun, in the middle of her apartment, half-naked and ready for one thing. It was like a dream come true for her.  
  
“Come on, Sasuke-kun,” she whispered, grasping his arm. With a bounce to every step, she lead him to her bedroom. It was plush, with bright red wallpaper and fluffy pillows that dotted the bed - it was so… _Sakura_ that Sasuke really could not have seen her staying in any other accommodations.  
  
Still, Sasuke was an assertive person, and as they crossed the threshold of her room, he decided to take control. With a strong hand, he pushed her onto the bed; Sakura gasped… but that gasp quickly turned to a giggle as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants. Slowly… agonizingly… he dragged her trousers off, until the dark red panties she wore beneath were all that was left on her body aside from the flimsy undershirt.  
  
Sakura was kind enough to dispose of the undershirt herself - which left her all but naked before him. The bulge in his boxers could not be more evident, straining against the material, and Sakura couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight.  
  
He strived to take her panties off next, and she did not put up even the slightest hint of a fight as he did so. Her folds were opened to his viewing pleasure as her undergarments were removed - puffy and pink, aroused to the point where her juices had begun to trickle down her thigh.  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath at that sight. Most men preferred a pussy to be fully shaved - but that little tuft of pink hair seemed to say that this was _Sakura_ , that this wasn’t some bland cunt… but that this was the cunt of his teammate, of the woman who had lusted after him for years and years and years.  
  
He was really going to go through with this.  
  
_‘It’s too late now,’_ he thought, almost languidly, as if he _wanted_ to stop at this point. With a sigh, Sasuke gently jerked his boxers down.  
  
Sakura’s mouth went dry at the sight of his member, and her eyes widened to near comical proportions. “S-Sasuke-kun?”  
  
“It might hurt a little,” Sasuke admitted, as he eased himself onto the bed. “But it won’t last long - you’re tough; just persevere and you’ll be fine.”  
  
She gulped. Call her chicken, but it was just… monstrous. So thick and girthy, the length incomprehendable - it hung between his legs, hardened and fat, twitching every few seconds, precum dribbling from the head.  
  
“Alright,” Sakura mumbled, though her voice was still rather shaky - which was perfectly understandable. She was a virgin… but she’d played with plenty of toys to the point where it really didn’t matter. But - she had never played with a toy like… like _this_. What kind of toy looked more like a python than a cock? What kind of toy looked so big that her hand wouldn’t be able to wrap around the shaft?  
  
It looked mouth wateringly delicious, though. She wanted to lick it. She wanted to suck it, like a lollipop. But more importantly… she wanted to feel it inside of her. A desperate, bone deep need - something that she’d had for years. Sakura had imagined what sleeping with her Sasuke-kun would eventually be like… but even in her wildest dreams she hadn’t imagined him with equipment like _that_.  
  
It bother scared and aroused her. It terrified and frightened, yet awed and wowed. So many emotions were swirling in her gut - but there was one thing her body knew to do on instinct.  
  
She spread her legs, nice and wide, so that he had perfect access to her wet, hot core.  
  
Sasuke allowed his fingers to travel up her side, past her slim hips and toned stomach. He caressed her breasts, taking one in each hand and teasing them, running in his fingers around her rosy nipples. He leaned down - flicking against a nipple with his tongue, causing Sakura to draw in a tense breath.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sakura whispered, as he began to gentle suckle at her teat. “I’m… I’m already wet… just take me.”  
  
A smirk curled his lips. “I like to take my time... on occasion,” Sasuke said, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze. “There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”  
  
“Well, no, but…” _‘I need you.’_ This was a moment she had waited to long for - and he knew exactly how excruciating every second was for her. He leaned forward, resting that gargarutan member on her thigh; she could feel its heat, its length, its girth… every throb and every pulse, the precum leaking from the tip and smearing across her creamy skin. “Just-”  
  
“Quiet…” He ground his member against her thigh, hard pulsating meat so close to her desperately needy slit that she could hardly comprehend it. “I’m not going to leave you… unfulfilled, Sakura. You just need to be patient, that’s all.”  
  
“Patient?”  
  
“Patient.” He took a deep breath, before he relinquished one of her breasts - his hand snaked in between her legs, and without warning, he slid two fingers into her awaiting depths.  
  
She let out a shaky moan. Combined with the constant teasing of her nipples… well, if her arousal hadn’t already been palpable than that moment would have come quickly beneath Sasuke’s ministrations.  
  
He pumped his tense digits in and out of her, pressing his lips together as he explored her depths. Her walls clenched around his fingers - her sheer tightness was more than obvious, and Sasuke was well aware that this was going to be a pleasurable night indeed.  
  
“You’re already so _wet_ , so _needy_ ,” Sasuke murmured. “I’m surprised you aren’t begging already, Sakura. Why won’t you? Beg for me to fuck you, and I might cut the foreplay and get right into it.”  
  
“You expect… you expect me to beg?” Sakura ground out.  
  
He chuckled. “Not this time,” Sasuke said. “But I’ll make you beg… eventually.” He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, still steadily thrusting his fingers into her. After a moment longer of that - he slid his fingers out of her snatch, digits slick with her juices.  
  
Sasuke cast a glance down, before giving his fingers a casual lick.  
  
“Not bad,” he said. Sakura shuddered at that look in his eyes - dark and lustful… that, combined with the way his member pulsated against her thigh, left her in no doubt that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. A comforting thought for the pink haired woman.  
  
He heaved a grunt, grasping the hilt of his enormous cock and brushing it against her entrance. Her breathing hitched - she stared at him, wide eyed, frightened even. Just looking at the sheer difference between her tiny little slit and his bulbous mushroom head sent tingles down her spine.  
  
All that girth, all that length, all that cock… poised to enter her.  
  
He locked gazes with her - and went still. Aside from the constant throbbing of his member, and an occasion blink, he made not a move… leaving her there to stew in her arousal.  
  
Sakura’s lip wobbled. He wasn’t going to make her beg, she realized - but he would make her ask for it. To tell him, in no insignificant way, that she wanted him to enter her, even if she had told him something to that extent (if not quite as sexual) dozens of times before.  
  
There was maybe an ounce of hesitation in her gut. She’d given up her dignity plenty of times for Sasuke’s sake, but it had never been something she had done lightly. But now-  
  
She couldn’t think of a bone in her body that would even contemplate saying no.  
  
So, she nodded her head.  
  
And Sasuke rewarded her with a harsh thrust, sinking three inches of fat cock inside of the pink haired woman without further ado.  
  
“Oh- _oh!_ ”  
  
She lifted up off of the bed, back arching as her head dug into the sheets. Her legs wobbled and jiggled - her walls tightened around him to the point where it borderline hurt. Sakura clenched her teeth together, eyes watery.  
  
He laid a hand down on her thigh. “Like I said, it’s going to hurt a little,” Sasuke murmured. He leaned down, brushing his lips against the porcelain skin of her neck - nibbling at it, gently trying to distract her from that _stretching_ sensation she felt. “Just look at me. Wrap your legs around my waist,” he instructed.  
  
Her legs shook as she did so. “I’m sorry,” Sakura said, lowering her head. “It’s just- you’re… I just…”  
  
“There’s no need to worry.”   
  
He pulled back a little, just an inch or so - and began to work his cock in and out of her, in small doses, so that she could gradually grow used to his massive size. She shuddered beneath him; despite the pain, there were flashes of pleasure too… tastes of it that kept her arousal potent. So far, sex was _nothing_ like touching herself… but, as the pain subsided and the pleasure mounted, Sakura started to think she would like it.  
  
Sasuke continued to thrust into her with the first three inches of his cock. _‘Just take it slow,’_ he told himself, even as his masculine instincts told him to _drive home_ and claim her pussy for his own. _‘There will be plenty of opportunities later…’_  
  
He wasn’t foolish enough to think that this would be a one time thing; he had previously restrained himself before from seducing Sakura, but now that they were actually having sex… well, she would have a green light of sorts - an excuse to come after him whenever she wanted, and with the memory of her tightness and body in his mind, Sasuke doubted that he would be able to resist. Even if he wanted to.  
  
So he pressed on. He pressed on because of one simple fact: that he had never been a man to share, and that if Sakura was going to _willingly_ give herself up to him - body, heart, mind and soul - then he would make sure that there was no doubting her connection to him, that there was no doubting that when someone looked at Sakura that she was _Sasuke’s_ , and _Sasuke’s_ alone.  
  
“I-” She took a deep breath. “I think I can take a little more, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said gently, her teeth not quite as clenched as they had been a minute before.  
  
“Alright,” he murmured.  
  
Sasuke reached a hand up to cup her jaw. She glanced at him, curiosity flickering through her eyes… and he kissed her. Raw, insticual - his tongue slipping into her mouth and making her entire body shake with passion.  
  
With all of the gentleness that Sasuke could muster, he began to feed the rest of his cock into her desperate core. She whimpered into the kiss, but he did not relinquish it - hands playing with her breasts, his tongue plundering her mouth.  
  
It was a long and arduous process. He had no shortage of length and girth - and on the other side, there seemed to be no end to how tight Sakura could grow, as her snatch clenched around his member.  
  
He kept a steady pace, and did not pause for even a moment. He simply… kept going - deeper, and deeper, and _deeper_ until she was near convulsing against him. From pain and from pleasure - the stretching sensation was overwhelming, but there was only so much cock you could force inside of a girl before her eyes rolled back in her head. He deepened the kiss - and _slammed_ the rest of him inside, sheathing himself inside of the pink haired girl to the hilt.  
  
“Sasuke-kun,” she breathed into his mouth, voice hardly audible. “Oh- oh you’re so big!”  
  
His chest swirled with smugness. “I know,” he grunted, as he ground his member against her - twisting his hips from side to side, making her twitch and moan against him. He was stretching her out so much… and the way he _throbbed_ , and _pulsated_ inside was sublime.  
  
He pulled back, looking down at her as he continued to grind against her. Sasuke grasped her breasts - using them for leverage as he began to thrust in and out of Sakura, grunting as his massive cock struggled against the tightness of her depths.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes. A few thoughts ran through his head - but most prominent was the idea for a change of scenery. He wrapped his arms around Sakura’s torso, and lifted her up - flipping over onto his back, Sasuke pulled her taut against his chest, enabling him to thrust up into her at an angle that seemed unreal.  
  
“Sasuke-kun…!” Sakura gasped, as he continued to thrust upward. She buried her face in his chest, muffling her moans; he wasn’t even pumping that hard into her - but his sheer size combined with her inexperience made his careful, measured thrusts seem much rougher than they actually were. He kept a steady pace, up and then down, up and then down… her lithe body flattened against his, his arms wrapped around her, head resting on her shoulder.  
  
“Fuck,” Sasuke grunted, and he gave her luscious ass a _swat_ , the smack echoing throughout the room. “You’re almost _too_ tight, Sakura. Why did I turn you down before?” Even if he wasn’t interested in dating her - at the very least, she would be willing to spread her legs for him when he wished. He had been worried that she would take his acceptance of her body as some sort of green card for a relationship… but… if she was going to remain in love with him either way, he might as well fuck her while he was at it, right?  
  
He continued to pull her down - but soon, Sakura started to reciproprate. She started to push herself down against his upward thrusts, moaning in tune with the wet _slaps_ that filled the room. “Ughh!” she moaned into his chest. “I- I can feel you… I can feel you all the way inside me, Sasuke-kun… _fuuuckkk_ …”  
  
Sasuke did not respond - he merely tightened his grip around her torso, and continued to pull her up and down the length of his shaft. “I can feel it,” Sasuke murmured. “You’re close, aren’t you? Just let it out, Sakura. _Cum_. Cum for me, Sakura.”  
  
She continued to push down against him. Her fingers reached up - clawing at his hair, tightening in raven strands… she leaned up, hot breath cascading against his cheek. “Are… are you close?” she asked.  
  
“I’m getting there.”  
  
“I don’t want to cum until you do, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura mumbled.  
  
“Hmph.” Sasuke grunted. “But I’m going to make you cum, Sakura, whether you want to or not.”  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut - more than aware that… he was likely right. That coil in her stomach was wounding tighter and tighter, and only a miracle would stop her impending orgasm.  
  
The smell of sex filled the room. The sounds of her pussy squelching around his massive cock; the slaps of thighs against thighs, Sakura’s loud moans combined with Sasuke’s low grunts.  
  
He gave her ass another swat, the sound of his hand making contact with her cheek echoing throughout the room. “Cum for me.” He wasn’t asking, he was _demanding_ it. “Cum!”  
  
And finally… she did.  
  
It was a torrent, a tsunami - it came from her core and spread through her entire body until Sakura was quite literally convulsing in his arms. “Oooohhhh!” She shook and she shook - her pussy clenched around his cock in a previously unfathomable way.  
  
Sasuke weathered the storm. He stopped thrusting upward into her, instead merely holding Sakura taut against his chest as she came - she moaned and borderline _screamed_ into his chest, her fingers clawing at the sheets on either side of her.  
  
“So good…” There was almost tears in her eyes. “So good…”  
  
It took quite a bit for her to calm down.  
  
Sasuke gently pulled out of her, and Sakura groaned at the sudden vacancy she felt - the emptiness. She turned to look at him, giving Sasuke the best rendition of puppy dog eyes she could achieve.  
  
With his hands, he maneuvered her around. Sasuke flipped her over, pressing her face into the sheets. She was flat against the bed, belly down, and he lifted her up just enough so that he could slot inside into her snatch once again. He pressed his hands against her shoulders - and began to thrust.  
  
Her moans began anew, and though they were muffled by the sheets, they were still extraordinarily loud. Sasuke thrust into her with wild abandon, his hips clapping against her ass cheeks, his meaty cock slick with her juices and easily able to find penetration to her deepest of places. Her core was hot, wet, slippery - and in the aftermath of her orgasm, there was no shortage of juices that allowed him lubricant to make the process easier. Somehow, some way, every thrust seemed to go even deeper. She couldn’t even fathom the idea of feeling fuller than she did in that moment - but every time she reached that point, Sasuke seemed to break his old record in a matter of seconds. It was excruciating, the way he would drive her mind wild with pleasure, but there was no stopping it. She was too lost in it.  
  
By this point, even Sasuke’s breathing was becoming a tad haggard. Sakura was just so incredibly… _tight_ , and so dangerously vocal on top of that. His name left her lips again and again - the feel of her tight body combined with that sinful sound driving him mad. That, combined with the fact that he hadn’t had sex in quite a while, made for a recipe where he was already on the brink of cumming.  
  
“Sakura,” Sasuke murmured. “I’m going to cum inside of you.”  
  
There was no hesitation in his voice. He really- he wouldn’t be able to pull out of her, even if she asked. But there was no way Sakura would ask him to pull out of her; even with her mind driven mad with pleasure, even with her body subservient to him, Sakura had no doubt in her mind that she would have let him cum inside of her if she had been in her right mind to begin with.  
  
Hell, if he’d ask to impregnate her, there was a fifty-fifty Sakura would say yes. She was in love with him - and only him. There was only one man in her life. And she had long since relegated herself to that fact, even if he ended up with a woman who wasn’t her.  
  
Thankfully she was on birth control.  
  
Not that Sasuke knew that, as he drove himself home - penetrating as deeply inside of her before he let go. His cock spasmed as he came, shooting liquid hot seed deep into the pink haired woman… she moaned and shook beneath him. The feeling of his essence being shot inside of her was second to none - a part of him, his seed, was being injected into her body. Her womb. Her soul. She was his now, forevermore, and Sakura was content in that unalienable fact.  
  
Even by his standards, that load in particular was a massive one. Before Sasuke had contemplated pulling even an inch of fat cock out of Sakura, his cum had begun to leak around the sides of his shaft, staining the bed sheets. And once he did pull out - Sakura letting out the faintest of groans at that - what seemed a river of white hot seed seemed to follow his departure.  
  
Sakura seemed almost out of commission. Sasuke rolled his shoulders, before hopping off of the bed - he disappeared inside of the bathroom for a moment, before returning with a damp wash rag. He scrubbed off the cum and such from Sakura’s skin, and from his own member, before he crawled back onto the bed.  
  
“I’ll admit,” Sasuke murmured. “You weren’t that bad, Sakura.”  
  
She blinked her eyes several times at him, as if trying to make sure he was really there - the aftermath of her orgasm was still taking its toll on her body. “T-thank you, Sasuke-kun,” she mumbled.  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
And they went to sleep, sweet dreams to await them, and sweeter things to come in the morning.  
  
\---  
  
When Sakura awoke, it was to the feeling of her legs being spread open.  
  
And when she felt something _massive_ press against her entrance, her eyes flew open.  
  
“Good morning,” Sasuke said, before he pushed several inches of fat cock into the pink haired woman. Needless to say she didn’t stand a chance - he had spent several minutes warming her up before she had awaken, and her folds were more than wet and aroused enough for his initial penetration.  
  
She moaned.  
  
“What… what a way to wake up,” she murmured. “Is this how you normally greet your… companions, Sasuke-kun?”  
  
“It varies,” he said. “Sometimes they’ll be on top of me. Sometimes they’ll be below me. Other times, they’ll have deep throated and brought me halfway to cumming before I even woke up.”  
  
Sakura purred and mewled as he pushed into her. “Lucky me, I guess,” she said.  
  
Sasuke paused - he did not push another inch in… and instead, this look of… something akin to guilt overtook his features. At least, as much as someone like Sasuke _could_ look guilty.  
  
“Sakura,” he said after a moment. “I want you to know that this - us doing this doesn’t mean we’re in a relationship.”  
  
A pained look crossed her face. Sakura bit her lip, looking away from him - the pleasure of him inside of her was still there, but it seemed to fade into the background… just for a moment.  
  
“I- I figured, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said. “You’re just… not ready for something like that; and I can understand your reasons.” She swallowed. “B-but… that… that doesn’t mean we can’t have _some_ kind of relationship. Like… maybe… friends with… benefits?” She anxiously grinned at him.  
  
Sasuke chuckled. “Friends… with benefits.” Another chuckle. “I suppose I don’t have a problem with that.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Sakura said.  
  
And before she could say anything else, he had begun to sink his length into her again. Sasuke palmed her breasts, giving them a squeeze and causing her to let out a moan - her lips parted, and he was a moment away from swooping down and…  
  
Then, a loud noise echoed throughout the entire house.  
  
_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_  
  
“ _OI! SAKURA-CHAN, YOU AWAKE YET?”_ came a thunderous noise from the front door. “ _Are you hungover?! Did Sasuke make sure you got home alright?”_  
  
Sasuke and Sakura both let out a sigh, and without a word spoken, he pulled out of her.  
  
“I’ll have to give you a rain check,” Sakura mumbled, disappointment evident in her voice. “We can… um… continue this later, right?”  
  
“I don’t see why not,” Sasuke said. Naruko was still banging on the door - he had left his clothes in the foyer. He opened the door to Sakura’s bedroom, hurrying out into the rest of the apartment; he was fast, and managed to grab his clothes and rush back into Sakura’s room before ten seconds had passed. “I’ll take the window,” he said, as he pulled his clothing on.  
  
“Be careful, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said. “And-”  
  
She hurried up to him - and kissed him.  
  
“We might not be in a relationship,” Sakura murmured, voice husky. “But I still want to do that as much as possible.”  
  
Sasuke shook his head. He probably shouldn’t have kissed her as much as he did the previous night - but it had been heat of the moment, passionate kind of stuff, nothing with a sort of romantic connotation in his mind.  
  
It took him another moment to dress, and Sakura had pulled a bathrobe over her nude body in the meantime. Naruko’s obnoxious knocks and yells continued to echo throughout the apartment.  
  
“I’ll see you later,” Sasuke said.  
  
He pulled open the window, slipped through it, and disappeared. Sakura stepped up to the window - and watched his retreating back, as he made his way onto the rooftops and out of sight…  
  
She let out a sigh.  
  
And without further ado, she went to let Naruko into the house.

\---

**The end of a first chapter, and the beginning of something new. We'll see how long this remaster goes for - I plan to finish it, but again, I _do_ intend to add extra chapters in order to further explore different situations and to have fun with the circumstances. So we'll see how many I end up adding.**

**Thanks for reading. If you'd like to get in contact with me, in order to give me challenges or suggestions or whatever, feel free to hit me up on fanfiction.net. A link to my profile can be found... on my profile here! As said in the beginning AN, you could also join my discord. Here's the link again:** https://discord.gg/2NVGKH4

**Again, I'll try to answer any and all questions you guys have in the AN for the next chapter - so ask away. And I'd love to see some reviews, too! Reviews are pretty awesome, and I really do appreciate each and every one. You don't even need an account to leave them, so... why not?**

**As always, have an awesome day. And until next time... cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here comes the second chapter of this story; and boy, is it a big one. It topped out at nearly 10,000 words -- so, by all means, this should be pretty well received. This chapter sets up the next three chapters or so, so it _had_ to be a tad longer. A new girl is introduced, and everyone gets to have a little fun.**  
  
 **Also, a brief note: I do have a discord, which I use to facilitate communication with my fans/other stuff. Basically, if you want to talk to me in a direct and instant manner, discord is the way to go. Anyone can join; hell, even if you hate my writing and want to give me a piece of your mind, feel free to drop by. So long as you remain civil and respectful, I won't have any problem with it. The link is:** https://discord.gg/2NVGKH4. **Join up!**  
  
\---  
  
The sound of running water filled the small room.  
  
  
Sasuke turned the sink off with a gentle twist of the knob; a paper towel dispenser was next to it, and he used that to wash off his hands.  
  
He let out a gentle sigh. For the first and possibly only time in his life, Sasuke wished that he was at a party now; like the one they’d had for Sakura’s birthday the previous week. Formal dinners… well, they had never been his forte. And while dinner out with Naruko, Sakura, and a few other members of the Konoha Twelve wasn’t a formal dinner by any means, it was far less enjoyable than the party had been.  
  
The lack of alcohol was probably a deciding factor there.  
  
He tossed the towels into the hamper, smoothed out the front of his shirt, and made for the door.  
  
Which promptly clattered open, and a grinning pink haired woman burst into the room - the door closed behind her just as quickly… and with nimble fingers, Sakura locked the door with a _click_.  
  
“Sakura,” Sasuke said, his eyes widening ever so slightly. “What are you…?”  
  
She grinned, pressing her back against the door. “What can I say?” Sakura purred, voice husky. “Dinner is fun and all… but there’s a whole different kind of food I’d rather be indulging in right about now, Sasuke-kun.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, already undoing his trousers.   
  
“If you insist,” he said, flaccid member falling out. Even soft, it still looked mouth wateringly delicious to her peering eyes. She soaked in that lovely sight for a moment, before gradually easing herself onto her knees.  
  
A week into their illicit affair, and neither party had been able to get their hands off of the other. It was a little embarrassing for Sasuke to be sure - but for four of the past seven nights, Sakura had ‘stayed over’ at his place. And for the other three, she’d only left because of her obligations at the hospital.  
  
It was a little strange. He’d found out a few things he had never known about Sakura; she liked to get up early, she liked to make herself a cup of green tea before even thinking about doing anything else, and more importantly, she was more than eager to wait after him hand and foot. Sasuke would never forget that odd feeling in his gut that he’d felt when he had stepped into the kitchen to the smell of brewing coffee and Sakura smiling at him.  
  
That feeling had only gotten stronger when she’d begun to blow him - as she was about to do now - while he had sipped at a cup of coffee.  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
Sakura smirked as she leaned forward, his still soft cock swinging gently in front of her face. She inhaled… allowing a shuddering moan to spill from her lips as his masculine scent filled her nose. It warmed her gut… and it began the process of making certain things flow…  
  
She tipped her head forward, beneath his shaft - with her pert lips, she took one of his vast balls into her mouth, gently suckling at the sac. Sasuke rewarded her actions with a groan. She worked over one of his balls for a good thirty seconds, suckling and caressing them with her dainty fingers, before moving onto the next one - rinsing and repeating her actions there.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him harden. Correspondingly, Sakura shifted her position so that she could watch it in all of its glory - because watching Sasuke go from flaccid to erect was a treat all by itself. One could almost see the blood pumping through his member, stretching out the skin, the veins growing engorged as his length grew by multiple inches… it only seemed to get bigger, pulsating visibly, drooping beneath the sheer weight of cock. It got harder, thicker, until eventually it came to a rest directly atop Sakura’s head, as she continued to work over his balls - precum dribbled from the tip, dripping onto the back of her neck.  
  
Sakura continued to work over his balls. “Mmm…” she hummed, lips still sucking away - she raised a hand up, wrapping it around his shaft and giving her lover a few quick strokes. He groaned, cock throbbing in her slim fingers - he only continued to get bigger before he reached his fullest size, so massive that Sakura could hardly wrap her fingers all the way around the base.  
  
“Ah…” Sasuke let out a languid little groan. If there was ever an appetizing sight, it was Sakura’s pretty pink head of hair shadowed underneath his enormous cock.  
  
She reared back, scooting backwards a little so that she was quite literally staring down the barrel of his member. A few more strokes caused it to jerk upward, precum flicking up and splattering against her forehead. Sakura giggled, gently wiping away the precum with a finger and spooning it into her mouth… she licked her fingers sensually, letting out a moan as his manly taste overwhelmed her.  
  
Slowly, she licked her lips. And then she tipped her head forward, gently taking the bulbous head of his member into her mouth; it was a slow, but steady pace. She’d blown him quite a few times over the course of the week they’d been doing this, but it was no easier - he was so big, so thick, and it seemed that it would only be with plenty of practice that she would be able to take even a third of his mighty cock.  
  
Good thing she planned on practicing with him a _lot_ in the near future.  
  
The first inch was always a tough one - her mouth having to open wide to accommodate him, and then she had to grow used to that strange sensation of throbbing that would fill her entire skull. So much blood pumping through it… so much heat - and when the time came, so much hot white cum as well.  
  
She swirled her tongue around the shaft. His veins pulsed beneath her ministrations - his entire cock did to be fair. It was like a living, breathing thing… one that desired nothing more than to be shoved into a nice, warm hole, again and again until it could be unloaded wherever its owner desired.  
  
He began to aid her in her endeavors, gently thrusting his hips. His cock throbbed down the column of her throat - only sheer will power kept her from gagging on the shaft. She gazed up at him with nothing short of pure adoration in her eyes; to her this was the best thing that could have happened. Even if she couldn’t be with Sasuke, she could at least be with him… or at leave have him inside of her. Even his essence - whether pumped into her womb, deposited on her face, or shot into her belly - was a healthy compensation for the years she’d spent striving after him.  
  
“Sakura,” he chastised gently. “Don’t get distracted.”  
  
Distracted how? Well, she’d taken both of her hands off of his thick cock - sliding them beneath her skirt, underneath her panties, to finger her greedy slit. And she was wet, indeed; aroused beyond belief. Giving her lover a sloppy blowjob had driven Sakura to want a _lot_ more, indeed.  
  
She grinned in a vixen-like manner. Her tongue still lapping at the side of his shaft, she fingered herself for a moment longer - before bringing her hands up. Fingers slick with her juices, she smoothed it over his member... giving her that extra lubricant that would make this next act all the easier.  
  
Sakura inhaled deeply through her nose, and then slowly began to push herself forward. Further and further, until his cock poked against the threshold of her throat. Another deep breath before she pushed forward, gagging for a moment but managing to power through it.  
  
He let out a languid sigh as his shaft began to slide into her throat. "Oh," he said, voice immensely pleased. "That's what you had in mind, hmm? I can't say I'm complaining."  
  
She smiled in that devoted way of hers, an odd look considering her mouth was full of cock.  
  
Sakura hummed a gentle little tune, bobbing her head back and forth. Her throat rippled around his member; her tongue still went to work, caressing the veins and muscles that throbbed along the length of his shaft. Her pert, plump lips make a slight sucking noise along the sides of his cock.  
  
Deeper, deeper-  
  
Finally, they reached a point where she simply couldn't take anymore. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she did not dare to pull back - she loved Sasuke, she loved his cock, and she would persevere to make sure he gathered as much pleasure from her throat as possible.  
  
She beamed up at him, a beady look in her gaze; as if to say ' _Am I doing alright, Sasuke-kun?'_  
  
And she was. Sasuke had quickly found that Sakura was _much_ more tolerable to be around when he could bend her over and pound her whenever he wished - quite the contrast from her typical pining. For whatever reason, hearing her moan how much she loved him sounded a dozen times more sexy when they were rolling beneath the sheets.  
  
He exhaled. "I think we ought to speed this up," Sasuke murmured, jerking his hips back and forth in an erratic manner - it was hard to focus with his cock shoved down this woman's throat, especially with the way she continued to use her hands and mouth to work him as much as she could.  
  
Sakura nodded slightly.  
  
Sasuke slid his fingers into her rose colored hair, and began to thrust faster - several inches of shaft in and out of her throat, not enough to fully withdraw, but enough to build up a hint of friction. She sat there, impotently, eyes closed and her hands still pumping away at his base, her tongue still sliding up and down the sides of his length.  
  
A few minutes of this followed - by the end, Sakura... still unused to sex in this manner... knew her throat was raw and sore. She'd hardly be able to talk properly for a few days afterward; but it was worth it, that much she was sure of.  
  
He let out a grunt, slipping as much of his length into the depths of her mouth as he could. His cock throbbed, twitched once, and then with a second grunt, _he_ came. Hot sticky jets of sperm exploded into her throat - he had impaled himself so deeply that there was no need for her to swallow: she could simply sit there and feel it pour into her belly.  
  
More and more cum; an entire gallon's worth it seemed! She'd always loved just how big her Sasuke-kun's loads could get - gooey, delicious, manly seed that made her itch for more. It was a bone-deep craving by now, because having that potent substance injected into her womb had seemed to change the very structure on which her body was based.  
  
God, she loved him so much.  
  
Owing to the fact that she had no need to swallow, Sakura took every last drop - and then some. She continued to suckle at his shaft long after he went flaccid, and Sasuke held no reservations about remaining buried in her mouth as much as he could. By the time he was rearing to pull out, he was already hardening again... unfortunately, they had no more time.  
  
"The others will be expecting us," Sasuke murmured, tucking his member back into his trousers and redoing them. He stepped toward the sink, to wash his hands again. "Everything... alright?" he asked, after a moment.  
  
"Y-yeah," Sakura said, after a moment, her voice a tad hoarse. "Sorry, just... my throat's a little sore." She rubbed it for a moment, a strained look on her face. Sakura took a deep breath; her hand glowed green for a moment, and she passed it over her vocal cords - the expression of pain on her face lessened. "There we go," she said. It wasn't healed entirely - vocal cords and her throat were very delicate, and she had no time to do a more thorough healing - but it would suffice to get her through the night.  
  
"Alright," Sasuke said softly.  
  
"You weren't worried about me, were you?" Sakura said mischievously, grinning at him.  
  
Sasuke scoffed. "I wasn't keen on having Naruko grill me for 'doing something' to you..." he grumbled.  
  
Her grin widened. "What's the problem with that truth?" She took a step forward, placing her hand suggestively on his crotch. "That you shoved that big, fat cock of yours down my throat?"  
  
Sasuke chuckled. "Maybe someday we can tell them that," he told her, gently swatting her hand away. "But for now, it's best for us to remain... subtle. At least, as subtle as you can manage."  
  
She pouted for a moment, but that same smile swept up her features once again. "That's fine with me," Sakura said. "I'll see you tonight?"  
  
Another chuckle rumbled from the Uchiha. "You're insatiable," he said dryly.  
  
"Don't act like it's not your fault," she teased. "See you at the table... Sasuke-kun." It only took her a moment to fix her appearance - and then she was out of the bathroom, the genjutsu she'd put over the area surrounding the door to mask her entrance and exit soon dispelling.  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath. And soon, he followed after her.  
  
\---  
  
“You want me to… _what_?”  
  
Kakashi allowed himself a smile, though it was not noticeable behind that mask of his.  
  
“It’s rather simple, Sasuke,” Kakashi said, in an almost cheery manner. He leaned forward and propped his elbows up on the desk. “I think it’s about time you start rebuilding some bridges that you happened to burn on your… little adventure outside of the village. And what better place to start than-?”  
  
“Kumogakure, Kakashi?” Sasuke said, voice low and gravely. “You realize that you might as well be begging for them to try and assassinate me. I tried to capture their jinchuuriki, I made their Raikage lose an arm, and add on top of that the fact that they _certainly_ hold grudges…”  
  
“You’re not scared of them, are you, Sasuke?” Kakashi murmured.  
  
“What?”  
  
Kakashi let out a chuckle. “I was under the impression that I was talking to Uchiha Sasuke - you know, presumably _one of the strongest shinobi to have ever lived_. I would think that you could handle a few assassins if they send some after you... which I doubt they will anyway. More likely than anything they’ll just keep a close eye on you, and when you end up not doing anything to antagonize them, you’ll earn a bit of respect. And if you _stay_ on the straight and narrow, and maybe make a few friends, I imagine any hostilities will simply… evaporate.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“I can’t see Kumogakure ever wanting to be ‘friends’ with me,” he admitted.  
  
Kakashi chuckled once again. “You don’t need to be friends with them, Sasuke,” he pointed out. “Mutual respect will be more than enough. As long as one of my most prominent and powerful shinobi isn’t public enemy one for an allied village, I’ll be happy.”  
  
Sasuke snarled.  
  
His expression changed visually, flowing from irate to accepting, irritated to downright _pissed_.  
  
But, eventually...  
  
“Fine,” he growled. “I’ll go on your idiotic mission. Shouldn’t be that hard, I suppose - all I need to do is negotiate a little and make sure everything goes smoothly...”  
  
“Exactly.” Kakashi leaned back in his chair. “I’m glad you were easy to convince, Sasuke - after all, you were going whether you wanted to or not.”  
  
“I figured,” he grumbled. “Otherwise you’d probably throw me back in prison.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t think I’d go quite that far,” Kakashi murmured. “A few D ranked missions would be more than enough.” And again, it seemed as if he were grinning behind that mask of his. “I could even assign a genin team to work with you; three snot-nosed brats hanging off of your every word… and, maybe, I could even tip Naruko off that-”  
  
“Okay, I think I get the idea, Kakashi.” Sasuke glowered at his ex-teacher - present dislike for the man evident in his gaze. “You’d go that far?” To give Naruko a free license to take pictures of him escorting three brats around, likely taunting him with calls of ‘Sasuke-sensei’ amongst other things… Kakashi really was evil as they said he was.  
  
Kakashi’s eye crinkled upward. “Perhaps,” he said lightly. “But there isn’t need for drastic measures anymore; after all, you _are_ going are you not?”  
  
Sasuke’s scowl merely intensified. “You’re pushing it,” he warned.  
  
The silver haired Hokage let out a laugh. “You’ll be leaving this afternoon,” Kakashi informed him. “There’s no time to waste - the sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back; in the meantime, do feel free to give Sakura a generous goodbye, Sasuke. I’m sure she’ll miss you while you’re gone.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t even blink when Sasuke muttered some _very_ abrasive curses under his breath.  
  
“This afternoon,” Sasuke said monotonously, grabbing the mission scroll - with all the details and his objectives contained inside - off of the desk. “Fine.”  
  
He left without another word, Kakashi unable to stop himself from chuckling. Perhaps Sakura and Sasuke were secretive enough to keep their little ‘relationship’ (and Kakashi used that term lightly) away from the village and their friends as a whole - but Kakashi had always been sharper than most.  
  
Kakashi picked up a pen, cracked his knuckles, and returned to work.  
  
\---  
  
For obvious reasons, Sasuke didn’t expect a warm welcome when he arrived at Kumogakure’s gates.  
  
The journey itself hadn’t been too bad. Sakura had clung at him until the very minute before he’d had to leave - and the last of the Uchiha had made extensive efforts to make sure she was _exceedingly_ satisfied… after all, there was no telling how long these talks would last. And once he was on the road, there wasn’t much to it - he went from town to town, walking down lengthy and lonely roads, sometimes taking to the trees so that he could cover ground thrice as fast. Being a shinobi, his travel time was already cut into a fourth of a civilian's; but wielding as much endurance and skill as Sasuke made sure that he got to Kumogakure faster than anyone could have expected.  
  
Still, they were ready for him. He’d followed the instructions in the mission scroll, and sent ahead a hawk with a message to inform the Raikage of his impending arrival.  
  
The village loomed before him - tall buildings shrouded in clouds, the very structure of the city cut out of mountains and hills. The tall, tall gates were closed; so Sasuke stopped ten meters before them, crossed his arms across his chest… and waited.  
  
They swung open before long; yet made hardly a sound - well oiled cogs, the wood polished and pristine, guards now visible on the top with their gazes focused squarely on Sasuke.  
  
Standing behind the gate was a daunting figure with one arm - flanked by his procession, which included the two lackies that Sasuke remembered accompanying the Raikage to the Five Kage Summit, a blonde woman, and a silver haired woman. And behind him, the jinchuriki that Sasuke had once fought.  
  
It was tense, so tense that one would struggle to cut the air with a katana - but Sasuke held no fear. He stepped forward, into the village, and stopped just before the Raikage.  
  
He bit the inside of his cheek. This was an opportunity to build bridges; and Kakashi had devoted an entire page of the mission details to potential punishments if Sasuke managed to screw this up. Half of them involved things that Naruko could do to him - pranks, jokes, forcing him onto a series of D ranked missions with her… the whole nine yards.  
  
Sasuke couldn’t afford to mess this up. Not unless he wanted to spend the next month or two in agony.  
  
And so, he adopted a more… ‘friendly’ demeanor. He didn’t smile or anything like that - but he used his substantial willpower to make sure the Raikage didn’t know the extent of how much he hated being there.  
  
“It’s good to… meet you once more, Raikage.” Sasuke gave the hulking man a slight bow - really just a downward jerk of his head, but the implication was clear.  
  
Ay - the Raikage - squared his jaw, an unreadable look in his eyes.  
  
“Welcome to my village, Uchiha Sasuke,” he said after a moment, every word carefully level. His gaze drifted down to the empty stump of his arm. “I see that your journey was a safe one - as if I would expect any less passing through my lands.”  
  
“Your roads are some of the safest I’ve come across,” Sasuke admitted. “Quite the admirable feat.”  
  
“Yo, yo, yo!”  
  
Ay sighed; Sasuke merely pursed his lips together.  
  
“Uchi-ha Sasu- _ke_!” Killer Bee stepped forward. “I have to ask, my man - what’s the report on Uzumaki Naruko? Everything been alright with her? I can’t say that I’ve had time to talk to her as of late!”  
  
“Killer Bee,” Sasuke said coolly. “I see you’ve… stopped with your rhyming.”  
  
The man in question grinned. “We’ve got lots o’ official business today! No time for rhymes - every second we waste we’re payin’ in… ryo.”  
  
Sasuke exhaled slightly. “Naruko’s fine,” he said. “Nothing in particular wrong with her as of late - she got your last letter, by the way. And…” He sighed. “It appears that she agrees with the idea of a rap concert the next time you come to Konoha…”  
  
“Awesome!”  
  
“Bee,” Ay said warningly. “Enough with harassing our… guest. We’ll begin the negotiations immediately - follow me if you will, Uchiha Sasuke.”  
  
\---  
  
The day was a long one - and unfortunately, they did not make much progress.  
  
It was a sort of… adjusting day, where quite a bit of time was spent with the room growing accustomed to Sasuke’s presence. And what was his role there? Well, it was to help negotiate a series of trade agreements between Kumogakure and Konohagakure, to settle numerous border disputes that had doomed the two villages to hostility since they had come into existence, and to arrange for the building of a pseudo-highway that would allow trade and travel to move between Kumo and Konoha with ease and safety.  
  
A daunting task it was - but Sasuke was a good negotiator and there weren’t many factions in Kumogakure willing to oppose the type of things that Kakashi was proposing. It would take some time for him to adjust to the diplomatic process, but once he did, Sasuke was confident that he could cut a good deal between the two villages.  
  
After they were done for the day, the Raikage had one of his ANBU escort Sasuke to his quarters.  
  
Normally, Ay would have simply assigned a team of ANBU to watch over Sasuke. But the problem was simple: Uchiha Sasuke was quite a bit more dangerous than your average ‘VIP’, and Ay couldn’t entrust the task of monitoring him to just _anyone_.  
  
So, he summoned one of his trusted lieutenants to do the job - and her name was none other than Samui.  
  
She was a beautiful woman by anyone’s standards, with bountiful curves and ample amounts of attractiveness; there were scarce few men that could resist her looks, what with her blonde hair and pretty face. Despite that, she did not fall into the ‘dumb blonde’ stereotype - she was smart, keen, and that combination of looks and brains proved to be a dangerous one.  
  
It was really too bad she was going up against someone that outclassed her in every way imaginable.  
  
Samui stood before the Raikage’s desk, a hand on her hip, lips curled downward in a slight frown. “You have a mission for me, Raikage-sama?” she asked.  
  
Ay leaned forward in his chair, a pensive look creasing his stern features.  
  
“Yes, I do,” he said, rapping his knuckles gently against the top of his desk. “A simple one; but undoubtedly one that I would not entrust to anyone else. Take a position on the rooftop across from the apartment I have leased to Uchiha Sasuke, and keep a close watch on him tonight. Make sure he does not do anything out of the ordinary - and above all else, ensure that you are not detected.”  
  
Samui’s lip curled. She wasn’t keen on babysitting - she was a woman of action, not one who was keen to sit all night outside of an apartment.  
  
But she was a kunoichi of Kumogakure, and the idea of defying her Raikage was laughable.  
  
“It will be done, Raikage-sama,” Samui said, bowing low to him.  
  
“Good.” With a nod of his head and a wave of his hand, he dismissed her. A moment later, she flickered away - to ready herself for the mission.  
  
All jounin in Kumogakure had been informed of where Sasuke was to stay; for security purposes, of course. Once Samui was ready, she went ahead and made her way over there. It took her a few minutes to create a nest of sorts on top of the rooftop opposite his quarters: weaving genjutsu and such so as to make her location undetectable. In theory, at least.  
  
And then… she waited. From her position, she could see clear into his apartment - able to watch him as he walked around his quarters, testing walls and tapping windows, searching places. He must have been looking around the place to make sure it wasn’t bugged; it wasn’t - the Raikage knew that Sasuke would more likely than not find any wiretaps, and that breach of trust could end up worsening relations with Konoha. It was too risky, especially when he could simply have Samui keep watch.  
  
Samui wasn’t one to slack off on her job: she was attentive the entire time. Not taking an eye off of the apartment - the only times she couldn’t see him was in one blindspot that she was sure he didn’t know about, and when he went into the bathroom.  
  
Night fell soon enough. She continued to watch and watch, even popping a soldier pill in order to keep her energy up.  
  
Samui pushed her bangs out of her eyes; contrary to popular belief, there didn’t seem to be any diabolical plans being put together by the Uchiha. He was… normal. He read books - he ate food from the kitchen, stocked with food courtesy of Kumogakure. He didn’t do anything out of the ordinary. And thus, she had essentially wasted a night of her life watching him for _nothing_.  
  
Unless he had planned to deceive them into letting their guard down - which Samui honestly doubted, but she couldn’t run the risk of something happening on her watch. So, she had to keep a close eye on him… just in case.  
  
It only got darker and darker, until not a soul seemed awake.  
  
And yet there he was, sitting on the couch with a book set out in front of him. He seemed to not be reading it, though…  
  
There was a scuff behind her. Later, she would find out that he had done it on purpose - to give her an opportunity to realize that he was there; otherwise, he would have caught her completely off guard.  
  
Samui didn’t know that, though - her battle senses kicked in immediately. In the blink of an eye, she flicked a kunai out from a pouch strapped to her thigh; grasping it tightly, she whirled around, aiming to disable rather than kill her potential opponent so as to question him.  
  
A hand clamped around her wrist.  
  
He was as calm as ever - not even blinking as he looked at her.  
  
“Drop it,” Sasuke said softly, tone not forceful. Yet, it seemed like an order more than anything.  
  
Her hand shook violently for a moment, but he gave not an inch to her. Eventually, she was _forced_ to drop it, and the kunai clattered to the rooftop.  
  
He let her wrist go now - and took a step back, so as to give her a little room to breath.  
  
“Hmm,” Sasuke hummed, looking her up and down. “You’re one of the Raikage’s personal retainers - I remember you being there when I arrived.” She’d remained silent, relegated to the background… but Sasuke did not forget faces that easily.  
  
Samui scoffed. “And if I am?” she said.  
  
“Well, I confess that I don’t care much about that,” he murmured. “I’m more concerned about why you’ve been sitting out here for this long.”  
  
She blinked. “You knew?”  
  
“Of course,” he said. “Though I must admit that your genjutsu was impressive - most people would have been fooled by it. Not me, however; I could see you fifteen minutes after you arrived - and I felt your chakra the entire time, no matter how hard you tried to disguise it.”  
  
She scowled. “Congratulations, Uchiha,” she grumbled. “What have you come up here for, then? To gloat?”  
  
“I hadn’t planned on it,” Sasuke said gently. “Actually, I was going to invite you in for tea.”  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
He shrugged. “It’s the least I could do, considering it’s my fault that you’ve been sitting out here for hours on end. Not to mention the fact that I’m supposed to be ‘rebuilding’ bridges or something of that sort - a good deed here and there should suffice for that.”  
  
Samui’s first instinct was to refuse - but she refrained. It was cold. It was pitch black; her wrist now ached from how hard he’d gripped it. And more importantly, this could be an opportunity to- well, get some questions answered.  
  
“Very well,” she said.  
  
Sasuke nodded. “Follow me,” he murmured. His shadow clone was still seated on the couch - but as he took her into the building through an open window, it dispelled the second they stepped into the living room. “Sit down,” Sasuke instructed her. “I’ll get the tea started.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
He went into the kitchen, and she gingerly sat down on one of the couches. The place was immaculate, of course - not that it was through any fault of his own. The Raikage would not give accommodations to such a high profile visitor without ensuring they were _perfect_ , spotless, uncriticizable. It was a matter of national pride more than anything.  
  
Samui kept an eye on his back; and silently, she agreed with what the pictures of him had told her before - Uchiha Sasuke _was_ an attractive man. Samui was not asexual after all - she was a woman with needs, and she couldn’t deny that Sasuke seemed to be the type of man who could _very_ easily fulfill them. There was that hint of attraction there, that small, primal part of her that acknowledged his unique looks and symmetrical features.  
  
His movements were careful, graceful in a way most people - including her - could only dream of matching. Even watching him do something as mundane as make tea was a show in itself. From a distance he seemed to do everything normal, but now that she was closer, Samui could tell that even the normal became extraordinary beneath the influence of Sasuke.  
  
As he set the tea to boil, Sasuke said nothing; soon he came back into the living room, seating himself down on a chair to the side of Samui.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment - awkward silence, at least for Samui, though Sasuke seemed unperturbed.  
  
Samui jumped slightly as the tea began to whistle.  
  
He sighed. "What do you want? Sugar, milk, anything like that?"  
  
"A packet of sugar will do," Samui said.  
  
She watched as he made each of them a cup - his own unsweetened and as black as tea could be, hers given a healthy dose of sugar.  
  
He came back into the living room once more, setting down her cup in front of her.  
  
Samui eyed it for a moment.  
  
"Do you think I poisoned it?" Sasuke asked quietly.  
  
She pursed her lips together in response, and Sasuke merely chuckled a bit.  
  
He picked up her cup, and poured a little into his own. After stirring it for a moment with his finger, Sasuke took a long draught from it.  
  
A moment passed. "Well, doesn't look like I'm dying," Sasuke said, a bit of sarcasm to his tone.  
  
Samui scrunched her brow; but she knew it was impolite to accept a cup of tea. Especially when he had gone out of his way to give it to her in the first place. And so, she picked up the mug and took a sip from it, giving an approving nod.  
  
There was more silence - comfortable silence this time. Sasuke seemed to not speak unless he needed to, and he was not at all bothered by the quiet. Samui herself was no social butterfly... but... there _was_ something prickling at her, as evidenced by the fact that she glanced in his direction every now and then, gaze staying on him for a few seconds before her eyes quickly flitted away.  
  
Sasuke noticed this, of course. He was an observant person - and one of the first things he did when he met a person was inspect their mannerisms. Samui seemed the calm and collected type... but clearly, something was prickling at her. She kept folding and unfolding her legs... she bit her lip... she fiddled with her hair... and that was not to mention the aforementioned glances.  
  
He refrained from the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm going to assume that you wanted to ask me something," he said, setting his cup on the table and fixing his gaze directly on her.  
  
Samui looked at him, turning her nose up. "And what would make you think that, Uchiha?" she said testily.  
  
Another chuckle fell from his lips. "You've been looking at me like you're just itching to give me a piece of your mind," Sasuke murmured. "I'm not fragile by any means -- if you want to say something, just say it. There's no point in holding it in."  
  
The blonde pursed her lips together, placing her hands gently on her knees. She took a deep breath - inhale, exhale. Her yukata rode up slightly, and even Sasuke elected to sneak a glance at the expanse of her creamy thigh.  
  
"Several months ago, we found out that you attacked our village's jinchuriki, and Raikage-sama's brother, Killer Bee," Samui began. "I've seen his report of the incident, and he said that if it hadn't been for his quick thinking... well, you likely would have captured him had he not deceived you."  
  
Sasuke exhaled slightly. "Oh... so _that's_ what's been on your mind," he murmured.  
  
“Yes,” Samui said. “And as far as I’m concerned, what you did was unforgivable. Though, I confess I’m a little confused as to why Raikage-sama is being so… forgiving to you.”  
  
"Well, I wouldn’t know. I'm not proud of that moment in my life,” Sasuke said. “I can assure you that I had no intention of killing Killer Bee, however."  
  
She scowled at him. "Do you take me for a fool, Uchiha?" Samui said. "Everyone knows what the Akatsuki did to jinchuriki - perhaps you would not have driven the blade through his heart, but delivering Bee-sama to the Akatsuki would have been tantamount to a death sentence."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Do you really think that I couldn't see through his little trick?" Sasuke murmured.  
  
Samui blinked. "What?"  
  
"Killer Bee is a prodigious shinobi - but the _sharingan sees all_. It only took me a few minutes to figure out his trick -- it wasn’t on accident that we took the henged version of your jinchuriki to the Akatsuki. After all, I had no intention of handing them a bijuu as easily as that. The only reason I attacked him in the first place was because they needed to know that a battle had occurred between the two of us -- otherwise, it would have been too suspicious."  
  
"And what if he hadn't managed to 'escape' from you?" Samui said quickly. "What would you have done then?"  
  
"Fight him to a standstill; that, or conduct a tactical withdraw and simply claim that I hadn't been able to defeat him," Sasuke told her. "That was my plan at the very least."  
  
She frowned.  
  
To cover up her lack of words, Samui lifted up her cup of tea - and, her hand shaking, took a sip.  
  
"Bee-sama..." she began. "is an immensely powerful shinobi. But if the Akatsuki had sent another, more unforgiving member after him - perhaps that Swordsman of the Mist, or the leader himself, then there's no telling if he would have lived."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I feel as if I should apologize, for assuming that..."  
  
"There's no need for that," Sasuke said. "Either way, I attacked him, regardless of my intentions."  
  
Samui nodded. But the truth was, his intentions made a _hell_ of a difference -- and now, she seemed unable to stop herself from seeing the Uchiha in a new light.  
  
They exchanged some small talk after that, and finished their tea. He actually found out what her name was -- Samui. A beautiful name, though he didn't tell her that. But nothing else important happened; by the time day dawned over Kumogakure, Sasuke had slipped into his bedroom and Samui had departed.  
  
\---  
  
The second day of negotiations went considerably better. It still wasn't optimal of course... but that time they actually got _something_ done - a small part of the overall treaties and such that needed to be drawn up, but some progress was better than none.  
  
Sasuke went back to his temporary apartment that evening feeling reasonably better. The Raikage still had that obvious dislike - or even hatred - for him, but it seemed tempered by the rest of his advisors and diplomats, who feared or even respected Sasuke. And thankfully, the Raikage tended to leave most of the talking to those two subgroups.  
  
Idly, as Sasuke stepped into his apartment, he wondered if Samui was to keep watch on him again tonight. He could invite her in for a bit of tea -- he'd never admit it, but the company had... not been too bad. She was certainly easy on the eyes.  
  
But he did not see her on the rooftop opposite the building, and a quick activation of his sharingan showed that she was not under a genjutsu, either. He didn't know where she was - and had no intention of hunting her down. And so, he pushed her to the back of his mind, and went about winding down for the night.  
  
At least, until there was a knock at the door.  
  
Sasuke stood; he already knew it was her - he had felt her chakra from the instant she'd stepped inside of the apartment complex. Still, it was a pleasant surprise when he opened up the door to stare into those cool blue eyes.  
  
"May I come in?" she asked -- and there was this little... _tremble_ to her voice. A slight hesitation that caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow slightly in interest. What did she have planned?  
  
"Sure." He took a step to the side.  
  
Samui stepped into the apartment, hands gently folded in front of her. He closed, and then locked the door behind him.  
  
"Am I in some sort of danger, Samui? Or does the Raikage have a message for me?"  
  
"No, no, nothing of that sort," Samui murmured. "I- well, I wished to talk to you, Uchiha. About... things."  
  
"Things?" he asked.  
  
She swallowed. "As I said last night, I somewhat feel the need to apologize."  
  
"And as _I_ said-"  
  
"I know what you said, Uchiha," Samui mumbled. "But still, I can admit quite a few problems seemed to have sprung up from our misjudge of your intentions. The Five Kage Summit; you and Raikage-sama's battle. And that goes without mentioning the hostility you've faced since arriving her."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
She pulled at the collar of her shirt, neck turning an unpleasant red color.  
  
"Well, I have a favor of sorts to ask of you, Uchiha."  
  
"A favor?"  
  
Samui nodded. "You see... I've... never made love with a man before," she said quickly. "Only with women -- and sure, we've used toys and such, but I've never... been with a man in that way."  
  
"Go on..." Sasuke murmured, brow knitted.  
  
"Raikage-sama has recently asked me to... well, here's the thing- he's not sure whether I _have_ to do this yet. But I wish to be better safe than sorry. There is a chance I may be placed in an espionage role, and in that role I will be forced to use my abilities to... 'obtain' information from men."  
  
"Ah, I see," Sasuke said. "And what does that have to do with me?"  
  
She swallowed. "Well -- I suppose you could call this... knocking out two birds with one stone," Samui whispered. "I could make up my debt to you in some small way; and at the same time, I can obtain valuable experience that I can use if I am assigned to this espionage mission."  
  
The corner of his lip quirked upward. "Well... I can tell you that I won't deny your request..." Sasuke murmured. Sakura knew that what they had was a no-strings-attached kind of thing -- and it wasn't every day that a woman like _Samui_ offered herself up on a silver platter after all. He would be foolhardy to resist. "I have to ask, though. Why not a teammate?"  
  
Samui blanched. "With... Omoi? Darui? Shi? You must not know what kind of people they are -- I'd never be able to look at them again if I had to _ask_ to sleep with them..." she grumbled. "No, I've come to the conclusion that this is the safest way. You'll get back to your village, and we may see each other once or twice from your visit forward. There shouldn't be anything to worry about."  
  
At least, that was her plan. But it was hard to account for the fact that Sasuke was not any ordinary man in the bedroom when she'd never been with a man - no, that was something Samui would have to learn the... 'hard' way.  
  
Sasuke let out a dark little chuckle.  
  
"Alright, then," he murmured, taking a step toward her. "There's no point in putting this off then, is there?"  
  
She swallowed once more -- a ball of lead settling in her throat.  
  
"I... suppose not."  
  
Her fingers drifted downward, to undo the sash that held her outfit together. But she did not allow the garment to drop quite yet - she held the loosened sash against her stomach, the slightest hint of pink staining her cheeks.  
  
"How do you wish to go about this?" Sasuke asked, and he himself was already undoing his pants - and unlike her, he had no qualms about letting them fall to the ground; Samui averted her gaze, but she wasn't able to stop herself from catching an eyeful of his bulge. Even flaccid, Sasuke's size was... daunting, to say the least.  
  
She pressed her lips together. "Do what you will, Uchiha," Samui said. "I reserve the right to withdraw my consent at any time, however."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"For some reason, I doubt you'll even think of doing that," Sasuke murmured.  
  
He came up behind her, and she went still as he pressed himself against her back. The Uchiha was still flaccid - but she could _feel_ his member, even through several layers of fabric.  
  
Sasuke wound his arms around her waist. "Move your hands," he commanded gently -- and after a moment of hesitation, she did just that. He undid her sash, and pushed her yukata off - down, down, so that when it crossed a certain threshold it simply fell to the ground... leaving Samui clad in a pair of sky-blue lingerie and nothing else.  
  
She tilted her head back, her eyes narrowed; she would not allow herself to show an ounce of weakness - she was rigid, entirely still.  
  
He rested his head on her shoulder; and slowly, teasingly even, slid his hands upward - slipping his fingers beneath the cups of her bra to tease her large breasts. Soft, supple, rounded… he moulded them beneath his hands, squeezing them gently.  
  
Sasuke pulled a hand out from underneath of her bra, flicking a finger against a pert nipple that jutted out through the fabric.  
  
He was... surprisingly eager to take part in this.  
  
For years, Sasuke hadn't had any sort of attachment to sex - but when he'd built up a sort of routine with Sakura, day in and day out sleeping with her wherever and whenever they could, to break it so suddenly had been... troubling. And with Samui willing to offer himself up to him on a silver platter, Sasuke felt much more incentivized to take up her offer than he normally would.  
  
He slid a hand down... down... down. Samui tensed as it slid beneath the waistband of her panties -- and let out a soft breath as his fingers brushed over her folds. He rubbed it for a moment; he spread them open, teasing the inside with the tip of his finger.  
  
And then, he slipped a finger inside of her.  
  
Samui held her breath. Worst yet, his other hand was still rubbing at and teasing her breast - and though hers were large, they were quite sensitive as well. His skilled touch had her borderline-squirming, and she didn't like it... but then again, she'd signed up for this.  
  
To her credit, it wasn't as if Sasuke was your average Yuri. He was...  
  
Well, he was experienced. He hadn't lost his virginity to Sakura, after all. In fact, he'd been with plenty of women before the pink haired girl -- though none from Konoha, or none that mattered in the long run.  
  
But that was a story for a different time; preferably when he didn't have a buxom blonde shuddering against him.  
  
"I can't deny I'm surprised," he murmured into her ear. "You're wet -- that didn't take long, did it?"  
  
Samui swallowed. “You are an attractive man,” she said softly, to clearly try and vocally rationalize her obvious arousal.  
  
“So they tell me,” Sasuke whispered, as he slid a second finger into her depths -- pumping them in and out, walls clenching around the digits. She was tight indeed; this was going to be a treat. “I assume you don’t want me to take this slow…” he said suggestively.  
  
She inhaled ever so slightly. “I’d prefer it to be… faster…” Samui admitted.  
  
“Well -- I suppose we can get to the act itself faster.” And of course, he left the length of the ‘fun’ part ambiguous. “It’s the first door on the left.”  
  
He disappeared from behind her. And within a second, she could feel his chakra inside of the bedroom -- pulsating in an… inviting way. An enticing way, even. If he so wished he could completely erase his chakra signature to her finely tuned senses, but it seemed that he wished for it to act as a sort of homing beacon.  
  
A final barrier for her; a final test of will.  
  
It was one thing to _say_ that she offered her body to him -- it was another thing to physically walk into his room, close the door behind her, and seal her fate for the rest of that night. It was more… binding.  
  
But she was a woman of her word; and with thoughts of what could happen if a man ten times more cruel than Sasuke got their hands on her first, Samui stepped forward. She was still teeming with arousal, the front of her panties thoroughly soaked and her nipples still tingling from when he had teased them. Her face was red -- really, she was everything short of begging for a hard fucking. And even that seemed not that far off.  
  
Samui shuffled to the bedroom.  
  
The door was ajar; Sasuke nowhere to be seen. His chakra was gone now -- unperturbed, the blonde stepped into the room. She glanced to the left, then to the right-  
  
He was upon her.  
  
She gasped as he _threw_ her onto the bed. There was no time for her to react -- she was too slow, far too slow in comparison to Uchiha Sasuke’s infamous reflexes. Samui found her nose buried in a pillow, her body belly-down and her ass high in the air… a tantalizing position for any man.  
  
Sasuke wasted no time; he gripped Samui’s panties and jerked them down, so that they bunched around her ankles. He had taken his boxers off in the interlude -- and his erect member freed, he gave it a few more strokes to make sure it was _fully_ hardened.  
  
Then, he brushed it against her sopping wet entrance.  
  
Samui let out a tiny little shudder into the pillow. “God…” she muttered, glancing back at him. Sasuke simply chuckled.  
  
He reached forward, gripping the back of her head and _forcing_ it deeper into the pillows - her ass raised ever higher. With a grunt, he slid himself into her weeping slit, and then pushed, not giving her an instant to recover.  
  
“ _Gaaaaah_!”  
  
“Fuck,” Sasuke growled, as he fed his cock into Samui’s depths. “Fuck!” He pushed her head down harder, as the angle allowed him to penetrate her in a way that seemed… unreal. He had not a third of his cock inside of her and yet she felt full beyond belief - and he just kept going deeper, _and deeper_ , so deep that she had to sink her teeth into the pillowcase to stop herself from moaning.  
  
She breathed through her nose, and it came out as a wheeze - God, it felt as if he was in her stomach… her lungs… his gargantuan cock being the one to impact her breathing. That wasn’t the case, of course, but Samui wasn’t exactly in her right mind -- not many women’s first exposure to cock came from a man like Sasuke, and unlike with Sakura, he was _not_ being anything that could be interpreted as ‘gentle’. No, he was being rough, unforgiving, and fuck, she _loved_ it.  
  
More inches of cock slipped into her overwhelmingly tight pussy. She spread her legs, so far that her toes went over the side of the bed - one hand was still holding her head down, but the other hooked itself around her thigh, so as to give him that delicious leverage to _really_ hammer home. When the time came -- for now, he was still easing his length into her.  
  
“Fuck.” He took his hand off of her head, slipping it in between her legs. “You’re so damned wet, Samui; how much have you been _wanting_ for something like this?” He put a finger on either side of her folds, spreading them open a tad so he could quash that last bit of cock into her. She didn’t move her head, still chewing the pillowcase, perhaps not even aware he had let go of her.  
  
And finally -- he bottomed out inside of her. All of that delicious cock buried to the hilt in her depths… so deep… so… _deeeep_. It seemed as if he were scraping against the entrance to her womb -- she was seeing stars.  
  
He pumped his hips back and forth, grinding his thighs against her firm rump. And then, he began to pull out -- a few inches at most, before he _slammed_ himself back inside of her. This time, a mere pillow could not hold her back; she let out a muffled moan, her fingers digging into the bed sheets.  
  
Sasuke began to thrust in and out of her, at a pace that seemed languid yet was anything but. He wasn’t prioritizing a quick pace, but rather a _fierce_ one. Long, hard thrusts that packed an overwhelming amount of power - unsheathing near his entire cock from her in a slow retreat, before sinking it all back inside of her all at once.  
  
“Does it hurt?” he asked -- the first little bit he’d shown of anything less than borderline-cruelty.  
  
“N-no…” she stammered out, voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
“Good.”   
  
And then, he rammed himself back inside of her, his hips slapping against her pert ass. Again he thrust into her -- so hard that her asscheeks turned red from the force behind his thrusts. He put a hand on the back of her head once more, _forcing_ her front down and her rear up. His other hand delivering a stinging slap to her ass as he continued to push in and out of her.  
  
“F-fuck!” Samui gasped. “S-Sasuke-!”  
  
It was the first time she said his name - something other than Uchiha. Her formality and manners were crumbling beneath the force of his thrusts. He was battering down her walls. He freed his hands up once more, and this time decided on another approach - he unhooked her bra and flung it to the side, before worming his hands beneath her torso and grasping those heavy breasts of hers. He grabbed them and squeezed gently, he teased her nipples and pinched them as he continued to thrust into her.  
  
“Oh, oh… oh God…!”  
  
Deeper, deeper, _deeper_ … he flexed his cock inside of her, twisting his hips from one side to the other. He continued to fondle her breasts -- he leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder. “You’re close,” he whispered into her ear. “Cum for me, Samui; there’s no point in trying to put it off.”  
  
Her lip wobbled as he continued to thrust inside of her. It was a matter of pride -- she’d given her body to him, _moaned_ for him, begged for him to go deeper… and yet, that last little bit of Samui refused to cum so easily for him.  
  
Too bad it wasn’t up to her whether she came or not.  
  
He ground his cock into her; and finally, located her G-spot. A simple nudge -- or more accurately the entire length of his cock grinding against it, and she…  
  
 _… came._  
  
Samui had no recollection of the next few minutes; she really didn’t. All she could remember was him continuing to move that incredible length in and out of her -- and something that sounded almost like _screaming_. Her screaming; for tears of joy seemed to be leaking from her eyes.  
  
He had wanted to make her cum a second time before he reached his own apex -- but alas, fate conspired against him. She was just too tight, too hot, a complete blonde bombshell that seemed to cut his typical stamina in half.  
  
Sasuke, of course, had no idea whether she was on birth control or not. He didn’t want to risk it -- so, he pulled out of her at the last second, and fired a massive, sticky load across her bare bottom, pert ass cheeks coated in a thick layer of cum by the time he was finished.  
  
She panted; he breathed a little heavier than normal.  
  
Slowly, agonizingly, she fell onto her side - for the first time in a while, she could breathe clearly. Her blonde hair soaked with sweat, beads of it rolling down her skin… face red and flushed, her poor little snatch still leaking arousal.  
  
Sasuke actually gave a chuckle at that sight.  
  
“At this rate, you’re not going anywhere tonight,” he said, giving her a once over. “Doesn’t really matter then, I guess; you were going to have to spend all night outside watching me anyway.” He took a breath. “Go get yourself cleaned up, and you can have my bed for the night, Samui. I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
  
Samui stared at him, wide eyed. She felt… droopy. And really, really disappointed that he hadn’t cum inside of her -- the sticky feeling of his seed clinging to her ass felt good, but she was sure that the sensation of him cumming inside of her womb would be ten times better.  
  
 _‘Maybe,’_ she thought, chest heaving. _‘Maybe another time? He isn’t leaving for a few days at least… and… and the more practice I get, the better.’_  
  
Yeah. Yeah -- that would be perfect. There was no point in ending it after one ‘practice’ session if she needed all the ‘practice’ she could get, in the event she was assigned to those seduction mission.  
  
“Did you hear me?” he asked.  
  
Samui nodded… slowly. “Y-yeah,” she said, voice hoarse. “I heard you. That’s -- that’s cool with me. Just… give me a few moments to recuperate, please.”  
  
He could have taken her for a second time -- hell, he was already half-hard again -- but, he wasn’t _that_ merciless. She was on her last legs as it was, and the chances of her being able to do anything the next day if he went after her a second time… well, that would probably arouse some suspicious. Best to play it safe.  
  
Not to mention the fact that if she spent the night, he could have some more ‘practice’ with her in the morning.  
  
Sasuke heaved himself off of the bed, picking up his discarded pair of boxers and slipping them back on. “If you need anything, just ask,” he said. “The bathroom’s right across the hall.”  
  
And with that, he walked out of the bedroom -- to leave Samui to try and cobble together some kind of cohesion in her post-orgasm, post-Sasuke state.  
  
The next morning would prove to be a fun one, indeed.  
  
\---  
  
 **Thanks for reading. If you'd like to get in contact with me, in order to give me challenges or suggestions or whatever, feel free to hit me up on fanfiction.net. A link to my profile can be found... on my profile here!**  
  
 **As said in the beginning AN, you could also join my discord. Here's the link again:** https://discord.gg/2NVGKH4  
  
 **Again, I'll try to answer any and all questions you guys have. And I'd love to see some reviews, too! Review are pretty awesome, and I really do appreciate each and every one. You don't even need an account to leave them, so... why not?**  
  
 **As always, have an awesome day. And until next time... cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here’s the third chapter of the Lone Wanderer remaster; it took longer than I expected to get this out to you guys, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.** _ **As a forewarning**_ **, this chapter is a prelude chapter to the next two — it more so sets up than delivers. There’s lime and there hints of lemons, but there’s nothing too crazy until the next chapter, so stay tuned for that. To compensate I’ll try and get the next one out sooner rather than later.**  
  
 **Without further ado, let’s get this show on the road. Enjoy!**  
\---  
Mabui was no stranger to death.  
  
She’d looked it right in the eye more times than she could count — it was one of the things that simply _happened_ when you were as experienced a kunoichi as she was. She’d fought in the Third War when she’d been a kid; she had been on more missions than she could count. Scars littered her body. She’d bled more blood over the course of her life than she had in her body twice over.  
  
But, there was only one time when she _knew_ that she would have perished; only one thing saved her life, and it was nothing she could have effected.  
  
Truthfully, she was still a little irritated with the Raikage about making her use _that_ jutsu, the instant teleportation one. The risks were innumerable, and really, both he and the Hokage could have died if anything had gone wrong.  
  
Before he departed, the Raikage had turned to her.  
  
And in two sentences, he saved her life.  
  
“Round up anybody we can spare — anyone and everyone you can think of. Unless they are absolutely needed here, get them together, and take them to the battlefield.”  
  
“Of course, Raikage-sama.”  
  
She followed his orders to the letter; a few hours later, as Mabui and the team of people she’d collected raced toward the battlefield… there was an explosion.  
  
They turned, to see that the Allied Shinobi HQ — where they would have been had it not been for the Raikage — destroyed by one of the Juubi’s bijourama. Despite their head start, shrapnel reached as far as them… it was a blinding flash of white, akin to a nuclear weapon, and in an instant hundreds of lives were wiped out.  
  
She had been so… so… _so_ close to death.  
  
If Ay hadn’t told her to leave. If she’d ignored his order and stayed behind, thinking that she was needed there. If _one_ little thing had happened — she would have died along with all of them, and they never would have found her body.  
  
She fought in the war, arriving on the battlefield near the end. Everything worked out… mostly. The alliance had won; Madara and Obito were dealt with. Kumogakure, along with its allies, reigned supreme. Finally, a new era of peace could be ushered in.  
  
Yet, Mabui couldn’t stop herself from thinking back to that moment… of how easily she could have died.  
  
What had she done with her life?  
  
Trained, trained, trained… become jounin… practically slaving over the work she had to do just outside of the Raikage’s office. No boyfriend, no husband, her family dead or gone. She had _nobody_ — nothing but a stack of paperwork awaited her when she got home.  
  
She had been so close to death; and what would have accomplished? What would she be remembered for? There were two dozen people that could replace her as the Raikage’s assistant. She would be a list on a name of casualties, her body never found, her apartment cleaned out and replaced by a new tenant, her _everything_ swiftly wiped out. A date of birth, a date of death. And nothing more.  
  
Mabui didn’t want that to happen again, as it so easily could. An assassination attempt on the Raikage, a bad mission, a heart attack — she could die, and the end result would be the same as if she’d perished in the explosion.  
  
She wanted to change that.  
  
And so, Mabui decided one thing: that it was her time to _live_.  
  
—-  
  
“You know,” Sasuke murmured, as he sipped at a mug of tea. “I imagine your clients are going to be very disappointed if you can’t do something as simple as this.”  
  
Samui panted; saliva and precum leaked down her chin, sweat soaking her blonde hair. Her lips were red, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving up and down as she stared at his hardened cock.  
  
Sasuke took another calm sip of his tea.  
  
“Y-you’re not being fair,” Samui groaned, as she settled for making yet another attempt at what she’d been trying to do that morning: namely, giving Sasuke a blowjob. “I doubt…” She leaned forward, licking the side of his cock, wrapping her hands around the base. “I doubt that any ‘client’ would be as big as you are.” Another lick. “As thick.” Her tongue wrapped around the mushroom head of his cock for a moment. “And… I think… practicing with someone as well endowed as you are will make it _much_ easier with people who aren’t as gifted.”  
  
He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “Fair point,” Sasuke murmured. “By the way, I hope you realize that I’m nowhere near cumming.”  
  
“I’m… aware.” There was a fiery look in her eye. “That won’t stop me from trying.”  
  
“Too bad we don’t have much more time,” he said. “We can continue this later, if you’d like. We’re both going to the same meeting. And, I’m sure the Raikage will want you to ‘keep an eye’ on me again tonight...”  
  
“Oh, we will.” Samui growled. She saw it as a challenge to her pride, almost; it hardly registered what she was getting into, with this well hung Uchiha and his ability to pleasure her with virtual ease.  
  
She stood up.  
  
Then, Sasuke came up behind her — twisting her around and bending her over the table; he pressed his cock against her thigh, one hand grasping her breast, nibbling at her earlobe.  
  
He gyrated against her for a moment, grounding his hardened member against her skin.  
  
“Sasuke…” she moaned.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I thought you said-”  
  
He let go of her.  
  
“I did,” Sasuke said, taking a step back. “I wanted to leave you with that; just a little incentive to make sure you know what’s going to await you when you come back.”  
  
She swallowed.  
  
“A-alright…” Samui murmured. She was older than him by quite a bit — yet, it was so _easy_ for him to make her feel like a teenager again. To rub her in ways she hardly knew were possible; every erogenous zone, every nub. His tongue, his hands, and of course, his cock. “I’ll see you later, then?” she whispered.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Samui pulled her clothes back on; she went into the bathroom to fix her hair, to wash her face, to reorder herself. It was quiet — Sasuke had sat back down, still sipping at his tea.  
  
Unconsciously, her gaze drifted down… and unconsciously, she licked her lips as she caught a sight of that wondrous cock.  
  
“Get going,” Sasuke grunted. “I’ll be right behind you.”  
  
She swallowed, trying to will back the arousal that was already seeping from her folds — he could make her so damned _horny_ just on the flip of a dime. She wasn’t sure if it was infuriating… or amazing that he could do something like that to her.  
  
“Goodbye,” Samui whispered, wrenching open the door to his apartment and stepping out into the hall.  
  
As the door closed behind her, Sasuke smirked.  
  
 _‘Well, that was enjoyable,’_ he thought, finishing off his cup of tea.  
  
—-  
  
There was something… different about Samui, Mabui thought.  
  
She leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms and yawning a tad bit. It was a slow day, which didn’t happen often, what with all the new construction that was going on, owing to the influx of refugees.  
  
And Samui was…  
  
Well, there was something queer about her — something strange. The kind of oddness that caused Mabui to quite literally scratch her chin in thought as she watched Samui stride into the room, ready to check in; there was a small room, with Mabui’s desk, where everybody had to go through in order to meet the Hokage.  
  
“Good morning,” Samui said. But it wasn’t in the stiff manner she normally used — it was… lively? There was a spring to her step, a sway to her hips, a glowing look about her that could only belong to a single type of woman.  
  
A woman that had been well fucked the previous night.  
  
Mabui bit her lip.  
  
A boyfriend? No — Samui didn’t do boyfriends. A stranger? Samui _could_ be one to have a one night stand, but Mabui felt as if it were a little more than that.  
  
Samui went through the progress of signing in; it was a little more complicated that day, owing to the fact that they were holding a rather important meeting inside of the office. In fact, someone else decided to join them.  
  
The door opened — Samui and Mabui looked up.  
  
And the _look_ that Samui gave Sasuke, and that little smirk that curled his lips as he gave the blonde a once over, told Mabui exactly what she wanted to know.  
  
“Oh…” Mabui whispered, lips forming a tiny ‘O’.  
  
Samui’s cheeks turned the slightest tint of pink, and she sped through the rest of the process in an instant — only a moment later, she rushed through the doors.  
  
Sasuke stepped up to the desk.  
  
Mabui… couldn’t help herself.  
  
“So,” she said, as Sasuke began the process of signing in. “How’d you do it, Uchiha?”  
  
“Do what?” he murmured.  
  
“How should I put this…” Mabui put a finger on her chin. “How did _you_ , Uchiha Sasuke, manage to get Kumogakure’s resident ice queen to spread her legs for you in a single night?”  
  
“It’s that obvious, hm?”  
  
“Of course it is,” Mabui purred. “I can tell you with certainty that Samui’s never made those kind of _fuck me_ eyes to any man I’ve seen.”  
  
“I’m flattered,” he said. “And as for _how_ I did it… well… I suppose that’s something for Samui to tell you.”  
  
 _And so, Mabui decided one thing: that it was her time to live._  
  
“Or for you to _show_ me,” she said, without thinking.  
  
Sasuke’s lips curled into a smirk. “Oh?” he said.  
  
And, of course, she did not back down in the least — her mouth had gotten her into far worse situations.  
  
“Mmm hmm.,” she hummed. “I can just imagine, someone being able to tame Samui must know what they’re doing. But… I wonder if it was just _luck_? Or inexperience on her part, maybe?”  
  
“I suppose you’ll have to find out.”  
  
“I suppose I will.”  
  
“What do you say, then, Uchiha? Want to make a… bet?”  
  
“A bet?”  
  
She grinned.  
  
“Let’s say you can make me cum in… less than five minutes. If you do, I’ll give you a blowjob you won’t forget, right here in this chair.”  
  
“Tempting. And you’re not worried that someone might walk in on us?”  
  
“That’s only part of the fun, no?”  
  
He smirked.  
  
“I like the way you think,” Sasuke murmured.  
  
Then, he disappeared.  
  
Mabui blinked.  
  
Until, she felt a pair of strong hands part her legs — she looked down, only to see that Sasuke had, in a flash, slipped beneath the desk. He winked up at her, before poking his head underneath her kimono, easing her panties to the side and immediately launching a brutal assault on her snatch.  
  
It was…  
  
Something else.  
  
His tongue, like a living sex toy; she was, already a few seconds in, frighteningly _wet_ as he lapped away at her folds. It was thirty seconds in that she let out her first moan, gripping the sides of the desk, feet shaking. But he was steady… unrelenting, without mercy as he ate out the poor assistant.  
  
“G-God!” she hissed. “What are you-”  
  
He deepened the embrace of his tongue, and something like a whine built up under her tongue — she managed to bite it back, but just the fact that he could _almost_ make her whine… God. He was something else.  
  
“You’re wet,” Sasuke murmured. “That wasn’t too hard; even Sakura tended to take a little longer than that. Interesting.”  
  
Edging her panties even further to the side, Sasuke simply continued to go down on her. It was all he needed to do — whether it was natural talent or skill cultivated with his time with both Sakura and those whores in Orochimaru’s hideout, but he proved to have a healthy amount of prowess in the art of making a girl _scream_ his name with just his tongue or fingers.  
  
Which was a skill that could come in handy for a man like Sasuke, who could probably trip on accident and find himself buried to the hilt in a stray fangirl’s pussy.  
  
“Oh… oh… stop!” Mabui grimaced. “You’re- you’re going to make…”  
  
 _‘Isn’t that the entire point?’_ Sasuke pondered. But, he didn’t say anything — it would be foolhardy to stop now. A minute passed, than a second… and her impending orgasm only continued to build and build; a coil wound, tighter and tighter just behind her navel, until finally-  
  
It exploded.  
  
“Oh god…” she moaned; instinctively, her legs spread as wide as they could go… her toes curled, and she leaned back in her chair. Her arms felt like jelly, and she couldn’t even think straight, because _still_ Sasuke continued to lap away at her glistening folds even when she was on the verge of insanity owing to her cumming.  
  
Mabui leaned forward, forced to use her elbows in order to prop her head up. There was this _air_ about her — the kind that surrounded a woman when she’d just came her brains out and felt damned good about it. Her lips parted slightly, and a slight smirk tugged at her lips.  
  
Sasuke reappeared in front of her a moment later, lips shining with her juices.  
  
“I think I won,” Sasuke said. “Now, my reward?”  
  
“Right now?”  
  
“It’s only part of the fun…” He smirked — Mabui realized that he was mocking her words from a few moments before.  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Mabui stood up, reaching a hand beneath her skirt and fixing her panties; which was a tough task indeed, considering she was positively _soaking_ with arousal. She covered it up well though — standing to the side, gesturing to Sasuke for him to sit down in the chair.  
  
Which he did in a pompous manner, spreading his legs and placing his hands on either side of the chair. There was this smug smirk on his lips… and Mabui couldn’t help but swallow at the enormous bulge in his pants.  
  
Her mouth felt as dry as a tundra when she unzipped his pants, and watched his member simply… _pop_ out.  
  
“Sweet God.”  
  
It was big. Was there any need to elaborate?  
  
She tried — she _really_ tried not to be daunted by it. But there was only so much cock that could be waved in front of a woman’s face before she turned a little squeamish.  
  
Still, a deal was a deal and he had made her cum within the time limit. And he’d been promised a blowjob right then and there, in the very chair she’d been driven to a mind-shattering orgasm in.  
  
Mabui swallowed; she leaned in, and began to lick and lap at Sasuke’s shaft. Lube, lube, lots of lube — in the absence of some proper lubricant, Mabui had to make due with her salvia. Lots and lots of saliva.  
  
“Ah.” Sasuke groaned, running a hand through his hair and shifting slightly in the chair. “You’re doing good. There’s no time to waste — so be sure to go _all_ out.” There was a… suggestive nature to his words; the kind of nature that made her shudder.  
  
Once his cock was positively glistening with her salvia, she decided to up the ante. As he said, they didn’t have _that_ much time… there was only so much time they could waste, and surely someone else would want to sign in soon enough.  
  
She wrapped both of her hands around the base of his member, pumping him for all he was worth — the way he _twitched_ and _pulsed_ in her hands was positively intoxicating. Soon, she tilted his cock toward her mouth, open her lips, them took his length into the depths of her mouth.  
  
It was hot; so hot. She inhaled deeply through her nose as she took him deeper and deeper… she tried. She really did. With any ordinary man she would have been able to take every inch into her throat, but with _Sasuke_ it was just a fool’s errand. It wasn’t long before she was forced to stop.  
  
 _‘For the love of God,’_ she thought. _‘How much is he fucking packing?’_  
  
She’d closed her eyes as she deepthroated him — but when she opened them up again, it seemed that there was still an endless amount of cock to take. And yet there was so much stuffed into her mouth, enough to sate a dozen women. The girth, the thickness, the way drops of cum sizzled as it went down her throat… not to mention the taste.  
  
It wasn’t good. Well, it was — but more importantly, it was… _masculine_. The kind of taste that made Mabui more than aware how much of a man Sasuke was, as if the very sight of his cock looming before her wasn’t enough for that.  
  
Then, Sasuke froze.  
  
“Fuck,” he hissed. “Someone’s coming.”  
  
Mabui gagged around his cock, and soon withdrew, coughing and spluttering. “W-what?” she hissed. “Who?”  
  
He was already gone — but he was still there. A genjutsu; designed to keep him hidden from prying eyes. Thankfully, he’d left the chair vacated.  
  
Mabui had literal _seconds_ to fix herself. To shove herself back into her chair, to scoot forward, to make herself look presentable… it was down to the wire, but she managed with milliseconds left on the figurative clock. The door clattered open, a diplomat stepped in, and Mabui was there to greet him — with just the _thinnest_ coating of precum smeared on her lips. Thankfully, the man seemed not to notice.  
  
He went through the process of signing in. It took a few minutes, and Mabui’s knees knocked against the underside of the desk the entire time… her pussy was _throbbing_ , it almost hurt how aroused she was.  
  
When the man finally went into the Raikage’s office, Mabui breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Sasuke materialized about a meter to her side, having pulled up his pants and reordered himself as well — he looked _flawless_ , as if he hadn’t eaten a girl out and gotten an (interrupted) blowjob less than a few moments before.  
  
“You know,” Sasuke said, almost mockingly. “It might not be the best idea to reap my ‘reward’ right here. But… that doesn’t mean I still won’t get it.”  
  
“What?” Mabui grunted. “We made a deal — you make me cum, I give you a blowjob. And as far as I’m conce-”  
  
“You didn’t even come _close_ to making me cum,” Sasuke murmured. “And as far as _I’m_ concerned, that’s the benchmark for fulfilling your end of the benchmark.” He took a deep breath, scooting around the desk until he was right in front of her, towering above the silver haired woman. “Here’s what is going to happen: you’re going to come to the apartment I’ve been given to stay in tonight.”  
  
“Your apartment?”  
  
“Yes.” He bent down, leaning forward until he was staring at her from less than two feet away. “You’ll come to my apartment. And from there, we’ll see about you fulfilling your end of the bargain, as I see fit.”  
  
“And if I don’t?”  
  
Sasuke chuckled.  
  
“I’m going to be staying in Kumogakure for a while,” he whispered to her. “And almost every day I’ll come through her. And if you attempt to refuse me… I’ll come through her, crawl underneath that desk, and make you cum again and again until you’ll be _begging_ me to suck my cock. Both options are fine for me; you decide which one will preserve your dignity the most.”  
  
Mabui was silent, as Sasuke went through the process of signing himself into the meeting.  
  
As he made for the door…  
  
“... I’ll see you tonight,” Mabui murmured.  
  
Just as he wanted… because while both options were fun, there was a slight difference.  
  
One had him eat her out again and again until she begged for him to take her — which could take until the day before his trip ended or until fifteen minutes after he made that promise.  
  
The other had Mabui come to his house, alone, and place herself in the palm of his hands… giving him the initiative.  
  
The latter was preferable to a borderline-control freak like Sasuke, that was for sure.  
  
“Good,” Sasuke said, chuckling as he pulled open the door to the Raikage’s office.  
  
Mabui flushed red with shame as the door closed behind her.  
  
 _‘What am I getting myself into…?’_ she thought.  
  
\---  
 **Like I said, this chapter more setting things up than delivering anything. Still, you’ve got to set things up if you want the delivery to be sweet — that’s a lesson that’s worth learning. I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless, because trust me, there’s going to be a lot more than two blowjob scenes in store for y’all next time.**  
  
 **If you'd like to contact me, there's numerous ways you can do that. On fanfiction.net, via email, or -- my recommended and preferred method -- through discord. I'm the owner of a smut discord with quite a few regulars, so if you'd like to pop in, say hi, ask some questions, maybe even hang out for a bit... well, feel free to do so. Invite code:** **https://discord.gg/4qdeJcx**  
  
 **Of course, it would be awesome if you guys could leave me a review. I really do appreciate the feedback that you all give me, and every review certainly helps to push up the schedule for the next chapter of** _ **all**_ **of my works, really.**  
  
 **Thanks for reading this story, everyone. Stay awesome, and as always, have an awesome day! Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The long awaited fourth chapter of the Lone Wanderer Remastered. My bad for taking so long to get this out, but inspiration is a fickle thing. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think, m'kay?**  
\---  
She was… nervous.  
  
  
Mabui hadn’t felt nervous in a long time, and she wasn’t sure it was a good thing or a bad thing. Nervousness meant excitement; nervousness meant that her plan to ‘live’ was at least somewhat working… right? She thought so at least.  
  
Her manicured fingernails, painted a sky blue, tapped on the desk.  
  
Time was passing by so _slowly_. She was stewing in her anxiety — and her arousal, which was still ever so potent after the magnificent orgasm Sasuke had driven her to, not to mention the image in her mind’s eye of his equally magnificent cock.  
  
She wasn’t quite conquered. But she was getting there. And Mabui wouldn’t admit it, but her throat felt rather parched without his hot cum sliding down it — and all she’d had a taste of so far was his precum. She didn’t even want to imagine what the real deal would taste and feel like; well, actually, she did. Very much so.  
  
Tonight. _That_ very night; she would go to his apartment and…  
  
Well, she wanted to say ‘suck him off’, but the look that Sasuke had worn said that he wanted to do a hell of a lot more to her. And though she had a high opinion of her willpower… well… there was only so much a woman could do when Uchiha Sasuke had them in his crosshairs. The ‘worst’ part? She was _very_ much in his crosshairs.  
  
Mabui sighed, pressing a hand against her forehead and rubbing it.  
  
_‘Well, you did say you wanted to ‘live’,’_ she told herself. _‘I guess you could call this living.’_  
  
Well, she’d decided she wanted to ‘live’, she had meant… you know, going out to clubs, getting wasted, having some fun. Not getting dicked by an Uchiha who had been an enemy of the state not three months prior.  
  
Oh well. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to tonight.  
  
Her fingers continued to tap on the desk unabated… and it wasn’t long before Mabui was uplifted from her day dream by someone walking through the door. She smiled — and thoughts of Sasuke were pushed to the back of her mind, for now, as she set to work.  
  
—-  
  
Samui had pointedly avoided even glancing in Sasuke’s direction during the day’s proceedings. She hadn’t looked at him; she hadn’t talked to him. Yet, all she had done was think about it. About what she wanted to do to him — about what she wanted him to do to her.  
  
It even got to the point where she absentmindedly wondered whether the Raikage would be bothered if Samui mounted Sasuke right there and then and started riding him. As long as she remained quiet, would it really be that much of a problem?  
  
Well, she wasn’t about to risk it. She wasn’t _that_ far gone, after all.  
  
Still… once night fell and the day’s proceedings came to an end, Samui knew exactly what she was going to do. Technically, she was still supposed to be on duty, watching over Sasuke and making sure he wasn’t up to anything — surely, she was just making _extra_ sure that he wasn’t in any intrigue. Truly, the best way to distract a man from that sort of thing was to give him a busty blonde to fuck to his heart’s content. She was just going above and beyond the call of her initial task, that was all…  
  
She knocked on his door once; twice; thrice. No answer — Samui’s brow furrowed slightly. A fourth time she knocked on the door, but this time with nothing on the other side, she reached into her pocket and withdrew a key. She’d asked the Raikage for a spare key to Sasuke’s apartment, just so she could get in swiftly and quickly in case of an ‘emergency’; he, of course, had given it to her without question.  
  
The blonde gently turned it in the lock… only to realize that lock wouldn’t turn. Because the door was unlocked — it swung open with a gentle creak.  
  
Samui blinked.  
  
She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and not bothering to lock it. A few steps in — and she saw the reason for Sasuke’s distraction. Namely the fact that he was standing in the kitchen… cooking.  
  
Was it strange to see someone like Sasuke doing something as mundane as cook? Yes, it was.  
  
“Sasuke?” Samui mumbled, perplexed.  
  
“Oh. I forgot you might be over,” Sasuke said. “Slip of the mind… I’m not too used to company,” he muttered. “Did you want something?”  
  
An honest answer would be: ‘I wanted your cock.’  
  
But, Samui was a little classier than that.  
  
“I wanted you to fuck me,” she said.  
  
“Well, that’s what I figured.” Sasuke pursed his lips together and mentally calculated whether he could be finished with Samui by the time Mabui came along — his mind was telling him ‘no’, but his dick was saying ‘yes’ and he doubted Samui was going to be shooed away regardless.  
  
“So…”  
  
Sasuke chuckled. “How about you wait until I finish my dinner?” he said. “If you want, you can eat some too… though, the portion might be a little small. I only made enough for one and…”  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Samui said. “I’ll just… get ready.”  
  
“Alright,” Sasuke replied.  
  
He turned back to his cooking and Samui was left to her own devices. With a slight gulp, she peeled off her soft grey kimono, folding it up and gently placing it down on the coffee table. Samui hesitated for a moment, unsure if he wanted her to keep her undergarments on. After a moment of deliberation however, she took those of as well, bra coming off first and then her panties, both of which were carefully placed next to her discarded kimono. Samui shuddered as cool air brushed against her nipples and sex — she wasn’t aroused quite yet, but she made sure her thoughts didn’t stray to her previous nights with Sasuke, lest she leave more than a few traces behind. Unsure what to do with her clothes, Samui tucked them beneath the table… out of sight, out of mind, right?  
  
Gingerly, the blonde set herself down on the couch… and waited.  
  
It was quaint, sitting about a man’s apartment totally nude. Yet with Sasuke it felt _right_ in a way. There was certainly something to the prospect of being in a position to be bent over and taken whenever he wished — and she had never liked bras all that much regardless.  
  
She inhaled; the smell of what he was cooking was positively delicious. She almost regretted not taking up his offer at getting a portion of her own, but she also didn’t want to take any of his food away… food was energy, and Samui would prefer that he had _plenty_ of energy that night.  
  
After a few minutes she grew rather bored — small talk had never been a forte of hers, but, she elected to do it in order to pass the time. Samui stood up, stepping into and leaning against the counter, right behind him and out of his line of sight.  
  
“You seem like you’re a decent cook,” Samui commented.  
  
Sasuke wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead, the heat from his cooking keeping the kitchen considerably warmer than the rest of the apartment. “I lived alone for a long time,” he said, answer simple. “It’s only natural that I’d learn my way around pots and pans.”  
  
“A woman always likes a man who can cook…” Samui murmured sultrily.  
  
“Is that so-” He turned around — then stopped in his tracks, eyes widening slightly.  
  
“What?” Samui asked curiously.  
  
Sasuke shook his head slightly before turning back around. “Just- that’s something I haven’t gotten used to,” he muttered. “Turning around and seeing a naked woman standing there like that.”  
  
Samui laughed. “I didn’t know you were scared of a naked woman,” she said teasingly.  
  
“Scared?” Sasuke said. “Oh, you misunderstand. I’m just taken aback at what kind of thoughts I have — thoughts about what I could do to you, right here and now while my food finishes cooking.”  
  
Samui’s attempts at remaining not aroused… failed. Miserably. She stood there for a moment longer, but Sasuke’s words lingered and soon juices began to trickle down her leg. Face turning red, Samui tiptoed out of the kitchen. “I’ll just… excuse myself for a moment,” she said.  
  
“Mhm,” Sasuke hummed, having returned to his food.  
  
Samui ducked into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
_‘What’s wrong with me?’_ she pondered, staring at her nude reflection in the mirror. _‘Sasuke — he’s… just…’_  
  
She couldn’t quite explain it… but it was just something about _him._ His looks; his personality; the way he could pleasure her with ease.  
  
The little time she’d spent with him had made such an impact on her; she felt almost like a new woman. Where before she’d been so haughty and cold, now she felt… different. Calmer. Tamed, in a strange way. As if Sasuke’s cock hosing down her womb with bubbling hot seed had turned her into a different vein of person.  
  
And she had to say, she _liked_ it. It felt nice being more open, kinder, more free… and more importantly, it felt really, really nice to have a man to turn to. Touching herself, seeking out partners — it could not compare to what Sasuke did to her. Her body felt as if it had been made for Sasuke to touch and prod and _fuck_.  
  
Samui bit her lip. Yet, that was that small part of her that _abhorred_ what transformation she seemed to be undergoing. Reliance on a man? Why did she need that? Look at what she’d become without anyone — no family, little to no friends… she was a jounin, one of the top in Kumogakure, one of the elite.  
  
She gulped, turning on the faucet and splashing cool water against her face.  
  
The blonde would wind up spending a few minutes lounging in the bathroom, relaxing and thinking.  
  
Which set up what happened next quite nicely.  
  
—-  
  
The door was unlocked — when she went to knock, it swung open noiselessly.  
  
Mabui stepped into the apartment, hips swaying; Samui’s clothes were tucked comfortably beneath the table, quite hidden from her eyes. And with the blonde still in the bathroom… well, Mabui saw nothing awry.  
  
“You keep the door unlocked?” Mabui said, a hand on her hip as she stopped a foot or two away from Sasuke.  
  
“Yeah,” he murmured, without thinking. “I was expecting you, and I didn’t want to be bothered with letting you in.”  
  
He blinked.  
  
Then turned toward her — aware that a _very_ naked Samui was in the apartment, and Mabui was standing right there, apparently unaware.  
  
“Get your pants off,” Mabui said.  
  
“What?” Sasuke muttered.  
  
“I’m going to… finish what we started earlier,” she told him, stepping forward with a keen look in her eyes. “So take off your pants — or I’ll take them off for you.”  
  
“I’m cooking right now.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“... do you expect me to-”  
  
“Oh for the love of God,” she cursed stepping forward and easing herself down onto her knees. With a _yank_ she pulled down his pants and boxers, trying to ignore the way her heart pounded in her ears. “Let’s just get this over with,” she said, grasping the base of his member.  
  
“What do you expect me to do?”  
  
“Just keep cooking,” Mabui said, already stroking him — he was already hard, and yes, it was confirmed in her mind that she _hadn’t_ been dreaming about his immense size earlier. He really was just that big.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Sasuke let out the softest of groans as she took his length into her mouth. Oh, Gods, her mouth was incredible — he doubted he would ever get used to the feeling of a nice, sloppy blowjob.  
  
Completely unaware of what was going on, Samui padded back into the living room. “When are you going to be done with your food?” she said, stretching her arms above her head, nudity quite obvious.  
  
Then she froze.  
  
And Mabui froze.  
  
And Sasuke froze…  
  
… and Karui froze, in the open doorway.  
  
“What the _fuck_ is going on here?”  
  
Well, it is important to look at this from Karui’s perspective.  
  
You see, Karui had been invested in the welfare of her dear squad leader, Samui. Sort of. She’d actually been looking to see if Uchiha Sasuke had been up to _anything_ , because she didn’t trust that bastard in the slightest and wanted to make sure Samui didn’t need any help.  
  
So, when the redhead came to find Samui’s duty post empty, she’d been a little… perturbed.  
  
And when she spread out her chakra senses to feel Samui inside of the bathroom of Sasuke’s apartment, worried and nervous… she was even more perturbed.  
  
She was impulsive as an Uzumaki and about twice as quick — so, within a few minutes, she was standing in the hallway to Sasuke’s apartment. She’d planned to make sure Samui was okay… maybe she was just visiting the Uchiha or something.  
  
Then, she’d stepped into the doorway to see Mabui smoothly taking Sasuke’s length into her mouth. And then, she’d watched as an obviously naked Samui had stepped out into the living room in a relatively nonchalant manner.  
  
Well…  
  
It was a bit of a surprise.  
  
Enough that she might have started screeching such stuff as: “You son of a bitch! You come into our village and do this to our women — you force them to do these things to you? Are you raping them? The Raikage will have your head on a platter you son of a-”  
  
And so on.  
  
Well, she screamed and screamed, and really, her threats only got more creative as she went on.  
  
Then, Sasuke caught her gaze, his sharingan spun once, and she slumped to the floor.  
  
“Close the door, Samui,” Sasuke said, tugging his length from the still stunned Mabui’s mouth — she hadn’t even remembered to pull back in her surprise. Stepping out of his pants, Sasuke walked up to the collapsed redhead, shaking his head slightly. Samui moved quickly, closing the door.  
  
“What did you do to her?” Samui asked.  
  
“A simple sharingan genjutsu,” he replied. “Nothing serious — she’s still aware of what’s going on. She’s still perfectly conscious. I just restricted her ability to move or speak.”  
  
“Huh.” Samui murmured. “Good thing she didn’t hit her head.”  
  
Mabui climbed to her feet, stepping up to Samui. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
“I was looking to… you know… with him!” Samui said. “What are _you_ doing here?”  
  
“Holding up my end of a bet we made earlier.”  
  
“What sort of bet?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Enough,” Sasuke said. “What do you two think I should do with her?” he muttered, gesturing to Karui, whose hazel eyes stared at him with a venom that would have made a lesser man recoil.  
  
“Well…”  
  
Samui and Mabui stepped up, standing on either side of Sasuke. It was a strange sight — Mabui, whose lipstick was slightly smudged from the very brief blowjob. Samui, completed nude. And Sasuke, fully erect and staring down at Karui with his cock literally drawing a shadow over her face.  
  
“I mean, we have to think about this rationally,” Mabui said, turning her head to Sasuke. “She thinks we’re… under a spell or something. And unless we prove to her that we’re not, she’ll go tattling off to the Raikage and you might have to fight your way out of here. Hell, she might do it even if she believes that we’re not under your spell — and I don’t know about you, but if he found out I’ve done _anything_ with you I can kiss my career goodbye.”  
  
“The same goes for me,” Samui murmured.  
  
“What do you suggest?” Sasuke asked.  
  
A slight smirk curled Samui’s lips — the arousal that still pooled in her loins seemed to be doing the talking for her. “Well…” she whispered, tone sultry as she stepped up behind Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his back and pressing her breasts up against him. “... we could _prove_ to her that we’re not under a spell.” Samui leaned in closer, lowering her voice so Mabui or Karui couldn’t hear her. “And if we ‘excite’ her enough… maybe she’ll want to join in with us.”  
  
“Join in with us…?” he muttered to her, turning his head slightly. “You think I could get her to do that?”  
  
“Karui is a prude; even more than I was before I met you,” Samui murmured, running a finger up and down his shirt, able to feel his muscle through the cloth. “The second she gets a look at what that big cock of yours can do… she’ll be putty in your hands.”  
  
He smirked.  
  
“Alright,” Sasuke said.  
  
In a flash he turned around, putting his hands onto Samui and pressing her down onto the couch — he took off his shirt, flinging it behind him, before latching himself onto the blonde. Grabbing and squeezing her breasts, pressing his erect member against her thigh and forcing her to feel his hardness, nibbling at her earlobe.  
  
“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Mabui said, her ears turning pink.  
  
Sasuke turned to her, nonchalant the only way to describe his features. “Grab a chair, face it toward the couch, and sit the redhead down in it,” he told Mabui softly, still squeezing one of Samui’s large breasts in his hand. “We’re going to want her to see every moment of this, no?” A pause. “And after that… take off your clothes.”  
  
“Woah! Hey! I only agreed to give you a blowjob,” Mabui stated, pointing an accusing finger at him. “Don’t you dare try to-”  
  
“Mabui,” Samui mumbled, face flushed and arousal seeping down her thighs. “Shut the _fuck_ up and do as he says… you’ll enjoy it… trust me.”  
  
Sasuke and Samui returned to their activities, and Mabui flushed red with shame. Because really, it would have taken a miracle for her to _not_ follow his instructions to the word — there was only so much a woman could fantasize about a cock before she wanted it inside of her, especially when he was so kindly putting it on a silver platter.  
  
And so, as Sasuke continued to work over Samui, the silver haired dame went to get a chair — once that was in place, she gingerly hefted up Karui. The redhead’s body was limp, a lot of deadweight that Mabui had to shift over. But, she managed to drop her down onto the chair after a moment.  
  
Once that was over and done with, she peeled off her kimono. Like Samui she hesitated at taking off of her undergarments — but she too took them off, bra and panties coming off to reveal every inch of her beautiful, dark skin.  
  
Then, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, and she was _yanked_ backward.  
  
Mabui yelped as she was pressed up against something broad. Sasuke was seated on the couch — she on top of him, his arms around her waist and his lips nibbling at her neck. His legs were hooked around hers, keeping her firmly in place.  
  
“I think you deserve some fun first,” Sasuke mumbled. Samui was on the other half of the couch, sulking silently as her weeping pussy leaked arousal onto the sofa. “Samui’s already had a go with me, but all you’ve had is… a taste. I think you need more.”  
  
He was already pressing up against her entrance.  
  
And God he was big; more huge than she had remembered. Perhaps her mind simply hadn’t wanted to accept his sheer size — because what was threatening to enter her depths seemed far more enormous than what she had held in her hands and taken into her mouth earlier.  
  
Sasuke wasn’t the type to waste time, either. Mabui was already dripping wet, arousal pouring down upon his cock — there was no need for lube, and only a little foreplay was required. Within moments of the assault on her body commencing, the dark skinned beauty was already squirming against him.  
  
That squirming ended when he lowered her down onto his cock, her arousal so great that even his enormous length slipped inside with relative ease.  
  
“Oh- oh…” Mabui sucked in a deep breath. “Oh. Oh. _Oh_.”  
  
He didn’t give her a moment to adjust to his size. Dragging her down the length of his shaft, Sasuke groaned as her walls clenched around him… three inches in, six inches, _more, more, more_ … she looked down, both frightened and amazed by the fact that she could take so much cock. It was so _thick_ — she was being stretched so much.   
  
“Sweet mother of- God. Oh God.” Mabui’s chest heaved up and down. “You’re inside of me,” she whispered. “And it’s… oh… _God_ , it’s so big; it’s so deep.” Mabui pressed a hand against the flat of her stomach, closing her eyes, her face strained. “How is it- _oh!_ ” He sunk another inch inside of her. There was so much; she opened her eyes and looked down, only to realize that there was still a _lot_ to go.  
  
He began to lift her up and down on top of him, Sasuke allowing the slightest of groans to escape him as Mabui’s walls _clamped_ around his cock. She was dimly aware of how _frightening_ it was that he could manhandle her so easily — she need not do anything, because he was lifting her up and down so easily as to leave her useless.  
  
To their side, Samui had begun to liberally _touch_ herself; moaning with impunity, blue eyes locked onto the show of Mabui being lifted up and down Sasuke’s gargantuan cock. One hand was streaking in and out of her needy slit, fingers slick with arousal — the other hand was kneading one of her ample breasts, twisting the nipple around her fingers, putting on a great display by throwing her head back and pursing those plump lips together.  
  
And, of course, Karui was witness to it all. Sitting there, motionless, unable to do anything but _stare_ at how big Sasuke’s cock seemed, at how Mabui’s tiny little pussy stretched so much around it, at how Samui was so eager for that cock that she was touching herself right beside him, getting ready for him so to speak.  
  
She closed her eyes; but the sounds wouldn’t stop, and the genjutsu hold Sasuke had over her was immensely powerful — when he noticed what she was doing, he manipulated the genjutsu to _force_ her eyes open.  
  
“Don’t think you can look away,” Sasuke whispered. His head was on Mabui’s shoulder, his hands caressing her plump breasts — he was still lifting her up and down, his large cock flexing inside of her. Just a mere twitch of his member deep in her cunt would send spasms up her spine. She was twisted around his finger already; she couldn’t picture a place she’d rather be than mounted atop his cock. It felt so _right_.  
  
Karui stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
_Drip._  
  
_Drip._  
  
Arousal had seeped past the front of the shorts she wore; some of it had begun to drip down the front of the chair.  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
“Are you getting… hot and bothered, Karui?” He dragged Mabui further down his cock — the dark skinned beauty moaned and twisted in his firm grasp. “Do you wish you were in _her_ position right now? Do you wish you could touch yourself, like Samui is right now?”  
  
Karui’s hazel eyes seemed almost scared. Petrified.  
  
“Can you move your arm?” Sasuke asked.  
  
Her arm twitched at her side — he had slackened the genjutsu slightly, to allow her to move that arm and nothing else.  
  
“Touch yourself,” he ordered.  
  
Karui’s arm twitched again.  
  
Then, she raised it up, and gently slid it past the waistband of her shorts. And then, her panties. Her sex was red hot, practically on fire from arousal — if she could talk, she’d have moaned louder than ever before as her fingers brushed against her burning folds.  
  
“N-no!”  
  
Karui’s eyes widened.  
  
In a flash, Sasuke was in front of her. The cry of “N-no!” had been Mabui, whimpering in literal _pain_ as he’d pulled out of her greedy pussy.  
  
His hard cock was only a foot away from her.  
  
A second later, it was directly in her face.  
  
“Smell it,” he whispered.  
  
So manly; musky. She could smell Samui and Mabui’s arousal smeared all over it, but even their combined scent couldn’t remove the manliness that was in every pore of his enormous rod.  
  
“Feel it.”  
  
Sasuke leaned forward, rubbing his shaft against her cheek. Against her lips. Against her nose. Her vision was filled with the enormous hunk of meat — every vein, every muscle, every stretch of skin. It was so big. And hard, harder than the toughest stainless steel. She could _feel_ the blood pumping through it, as he rubbed it against her cheek.  
  
“Taste it.”  
  
She couldn’t resist as he pressed the tip against her lips. Nothing more — just enough so that a bit of precum trickled into her mouth, then down her throat.  
  
And it was _delicious_.  
  
Again, she would have moaned if she had control of her mouth.  
  
Which…  
  
She did?  
  
Karui moaned.  
  
“Remember when I told you that you could move your arm?” he whispered, gingerly dragging off her shorts, and then her soaked panties. “That was a lie — I canceled the genjutsu in its entirety then.”  
  
Karui whimpered, just as Samui did, as cool air brushed against her sex.  
  
He didn’t just take off her shirt; he _ripped_ it off, the sound of cloth tearing like music to his ears. He was a tad more gentle with her bra — he unhooked it with brutal precision, before flinging it to the side.  
  
Now nude before him, Karui looked so… fragile. Black skin slick with sweat; red hair sticking to her cheeks, her hazel eyes widened. Not to mention her sex, which pulsated with _need_ , juices clearly visible as it trickled down her thigh.  
  
His cock twitched.  
  
With ease he lifted her up, setting her down on the couch.  
  
Right in between Mabui and Samui.  
  
The blonde goddess had been touching herself for a while now, but Mabui had begun to do the same, seeing that Sasuke had moved onto Karui for now.  
  
And so, in between two women who were masturbating to the _thought_ of him, Sasuke set about claiming yet another pussy as his own.  
  
He brushed the tip of his cock against her entrance.  
  
“So big…” she whispered, having remembered that she could talk now.  
  
“Do you think you can take it?” Sasuke asked. Her lip wobbled; after a moment with her answering, Sasuke leaned forward, grasping her red hair with a hand and _forcing_ her to look him in the eye. “I asked you a question,” he growled.  
  
“N-no…”  
  
“You don’t think you can take me? You don’t think my cock is going to fit inside of you?”  
  
She shook her head. “I-I don’t.”  
  
“Do you want me to stop? Would you rather not have me try to get it in there?”  
  
Karui gulped.  
  
“I want you to try.”  
  
“Good,” Sasuke said. “Because I was going to do it either way.”  
  
She opened her mouth to say something else — but a _cry_ of _anguish_ escaped her lips as he threw his hips forward, and began to slot that beast he called a cock into her.  
  
The worst part? She wasn’t a virgin. Then again, she wasn’t experienced, either — her only sexual encounter thus far had been a tumble with a man she’d been assigned to escort to a village twenty kilometers south of Kumogakure, a man who had enraptured her, fucked her, and had more or less ghosted her for the rest of the trip.  
  
Needless to say, she hadn’t been hesitant to tell him straight to his face how _disappointing_ it had been.  
  
Not to mention his cock hadn’t been anything to scream over either.  
  
But this?  
  
Oh God.  
  
She couldn’t even breathe as he eased it into her.  
  
A woman with a hundred men under her belt couldn’t have been ready for the _slow_ , _relentless_ advance that had befallen her. Because while Sasuke was anything but gentle, he was so damned big that he had to go slow.  
  
He had to take it easy, or he’d likely tear her in two with his cock.  
  
She whimpered.  
  
She moaned.  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
The entire scene around him was the very definition of erotic. A busty blonde to his left, fingering herself relentlessly, moaning his name under her breath. A busty, dark skinned goddess to his right, thumbing her clit while squeezing one of her breasts, face hot and red, her lips pressed together but unable to stop her moans. And this petite, hazel eyed, drop-dead _gorgeous_ woman whimpering underneath him as he eased her cock into her.  
  
Every sound he heard was a woman’s moan. Their combined arousal assaulted his senses. He felt so-  
  
_Right_.  
  
This was his element. His true calling. Surrounded by beautiful women. All of them, in heat, desperate for cock — _his_ cock.  
  
His breathing slowed.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
Sakura had been one thing. He didn’t love her — but she was sexy. She was hot. She was willing to do things beneath the sheets that would have made a woman with dignity turn up their nose.  
  
But now it was different.  
  
Samui, Mabui, Karui. Three women; three independent women, all of whom had _despised_ him only a few months ago.  
  
“Fuck,” Sasuke moaned, as he eased himself further and further into Karui. There was nothing quite like watching his cock disappear into the depths of a woman — the only thing that came close was the _look_ in their eyes when he entered them.  
  
“Pa- please!” Karui groaned, as he began to thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her dainty arms around his broad back; she clutched at him for dear life.  
  
He let go of her. He continued to thrust in and out, not even needing the leverage to blow her mind. One hand shot to the left — he grasped one of Samui’s bountiful breasts, and the blonde moaned with delight. The other shot to the right — he slid it in between Mabui’s legs, slipping two fingers into her depths.  
  
At once, he fucked a woman, he squeezed a woman’s breast and twisted her nipple, and fingered a woman.  
  
He felt all pent up.  
  
It was _too much_.  
  
He was no minute man, but that feeling of euphoria that infected every part of his body was too much. His cock throbbed greedily. Mabui had already came to his fingers — Samui had made herself cum twice, moaning his name under her breath.  
  
And Karui?  
  
She had cum the instant he had entered her.  
  
He couldn’t help it.  
  
With a grunt, he _came_. Between Samui’s teasing and her nude body, the brief yet interrupted blowjob from Mabui, then his fucking her… and now Karui, and this realization?  
  
Again — he couldn’t help it.  
  
Karui bucked and moaned, clawing at his back as she was filled up for the night. Ounce after ounce of piping hot cum was pumped into her… enough to fertilize a city. Her vision turned _white_. Mabui and Samui watched Sasuke’s balls pump and contract, and they groaned with frustration. Samui especially, because she knew just how _awesome_ it was to be creampied by the Uchiha.  
  
He pulled out of her with an almost painful groan.  
  
Oh God, he’d gone flaccid.  
  
That orgasm had taken a _lot_ of him.  
  
He was on the backpedal. He took a few steps back, trying to reorganize himself — it was only fortunate that the three girls were just as spent, Karui especially. Samui hadn’t gotten her share of cock like the others, but two orgasms was nothing to sniff at. And Mabui could already feel that tinge of soreness from how much he’d stretched her out.  
  
Karui stared at him, wide eyed.  
  
He wasn’t sure if she was surprised, or simply in shock at how much of his seed he’d pumped into her.  
  
“I w-won’t tell…” she whimpered.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The Raikage,” Karui breathed. “Or anyone else. I won’t tell them about —- you. This. Everything; fuck.” Her chest heaved up and down. “So long… so long as…” She couldn’t bring herself to spit out those last few words.  
  
“Feel free to come back any time,” Sasuke said, allowing a smirk to appear on his face. He turned his back to them. “I have to get up early,” he muttered.  
  
Really, he was just trying to disguise how _spent_ he was. Sasuke felt he would need a good night’s sleep after a night like the one he’d had.  
  
“Yeah, I- I’ve got to go,” Mabui murmured. “Work in the morning and all.”  
  
“Me as well,” Samui whimpered.  
  
“Yeah…” Karui said.  
  
They left a few minutes later, but only after Karui regained the ability to control her legs.  
  
Sasuke fell down onto the couch once the door closed behind him.  
  
It _reeked_ with the arousal of three women. He could see exactly where Mabui, Samui, and Karui had sat based on where their juices stained the sofa.  
  
He breathed in.  
  
Then out.  
  
It was quite the thing to grasp.  
  
And what was he grasping? What was he realizing?  
  
He realized that he had… a _harem_.  
  
Four women that weren’t just flings, that weren’t one night stands, that wouldn’t just put up with ‘letting him go’. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that once he left Kumogakure, the second he came back — whether it was a month or a year later — Samui would be spending the night with him. Mabui would hesitate, but she’d want him too. And Karui would probably hate herself even while she begged for him to take her.  
  
And Sakura would probably be waiting for him at the gates of Konoha, with no bra on and her panties soaked, eager to take him into a back alley and choke on his cock.  
  
Four women.  
  
The best part?  
  
Sasuke _adored_ that feeling. Of power. Of superiority. Of knowing that he had- well, _four women_ at his beck and call.  
  
He smirked as he inhaled, drinking in the scent of three beautiful girls’ arousal.  
  
Oh, Sasuke felt good.  
  
He’d claimed Mabui. He’d claimed Karui.  
  
And there was still quite a bit of time left in his trip to Kumogakure.  
  
What else would he get into in the meantime? Well, he’d just have to find out.  
\---  
**If you want to support me financially, it would be great for you to head to my Patreon and help me out. Even a dollar a month can keep me afloat; the less hours I need to work, the more time I can spend writing awesome content like this for you guys. And, of course, you'll get some goodies for being a Patreon as well. Link:[ https://www.patreon.com/bige2955](https://www.patreon.com/bige2955)**  
  
**If you'd like to contact me, there's numerous ways you can do that. On fanfiction.net, via email, or -- my recommended and preferred method -- through discord. I'm the owner of a healthy smut discord with quite a few regulars, so if you'd like to pop in, say hi, ask some questions, maybe even hang out for a bit... well, feel free to do so. Invite code:[ https://discord.gg/4qdeJcx](https://discord.gg/4qdeJcx)**  
  
**Of course, it would be awesome if you guys could leave me a comment. I really do appreciate the feedback that you all give me, and every comment certainly helps to push up the schedule for the next chapter of all of my works, really. A favorite is great as well, as well as a upvote to get the story's rating up.**  
  
**Thanks for reading this story, everyone. Stay awesome, and as always, have an awesome day! Cheers!**


End file.
